Life Goes On
by Nishanth
Summary: Hercule - Exposed, Gohan goes to Highschool 7 years after the Cell Games. Alternate universe where the world knows Hercule as fraud and Super Saiyan Gohan as their Savior. Will Gohan get through Highschool whilst keeping his identity as World Savior. Read and review.
1. Prologue

**Life Goes On**

**Prologue**

It was a happy day in Golden city, named after the savior of the world. 7 years ago the world had faced a great threat from what people thought was an alien, called Cell. The WMAT champ Mr. Satan had been sent to eliminate the threat and save the planet.

The people had watched the Cell-games as named by the green grasshopper, live on TV which was to decide the existence of the planet Earth. They were shocked beyond words when they saw the Champ being knocked away like a fly by cell into a mountain 100 feet away.

The Champ had made a wild excuse that his shoe lace had come undone. Through this confusion, a man with Golden hair had come forward from a group of fighters who had come to the Cell-Games using the so-called tricks by the Champ.

The people were astonished to see the man hold his own against Cell. Their hope however was shattered when he gave up claiming he was no match for Cell and sent his son into battle.

Most people thought that it was ridiculous for a small boy who looked like was 11 years old to fight Cell. However these thoughts were replaced with Hope when the so called Delivery Boy by the Champ had shown them that he could hold his own against Cell.

Suddenly the boy had started yelling as the people watched on with astonishment as the boy drowned in Golden flames. At this point they had lost connection from the Cell-games resulting in utter Chaos with people running about claiming it to be the end of the world.

However hours later the Champ had arrived at Orange Star city claiming that he had beat Cell and that the world was Safe. The people had cheered and hoisted their Champ into the air shouting the name Satan all the while.

In the immediate two years after the Cell-games, the Champ Mr. Satan had gone from zero to one of the richest people in the planet with Sponsors, ads, Business trips, The Satan dojo, etc. Every kid across the globe chanted his name, loving their hero with all their heart.

In the third year after the Cell-games, the Orange Star City Mayor decided to rename the city as Satan City, in honor of the Champ living there. All had been well with the Champ telling his fans about the Satan dojo and signing autographs, Until …

**Flashback**

"Yeaaaahhhh, who's the man," yelled Hercule as the crowd cheered. He waved his hands all the way as he climbed up the stage for the ceremony. Thirteen year old Videl Satan just shook her head as she saw her father bragging, but deep inside she was proud that she was the daughter of the Champ, the World Savior, and the Man who defeated Cell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting THE WORLD SAVIOR, Mr. SATAAAAAN" yelled the mayor as the crowd cheered for the umpteenth time as the Champ lazily waved his hand. "As you all know, without this man's heroic deed's the planet Earth would not have existed, none of us would be gathered around here for a celebration, and personally I wouldn't have been dreaming about my wife's apple pie" he said chuckling.

"Now as you all know, the Champ has been living in our city for over a decade since before the Cell-Games. But I ask you, the general public, How many of us have been truly thankful to the Champ for saving us?" he asked as a most of the crowd raised their hands.

The mayor shook looked serious as he continued "How many of you have shown the Champ that you ARE TRULY GRATEFUL" yelled the Mayor as the public put their heads down in shame while Hercule sat still with a smug look on his face.

The mayor looked around for any raised hands before continuing "I too have not shown my gratitude towards this figure of justice in front of me, for I am too a sinner like you" he exclaimed his head bent down.

He looked solemn for a few seconds before his face broke into a wide grin as he took the mike to his mouth once more. "What has been done cannot be reversed my fellow citizens of Orange Star City, BUT we still can show him our gratitude, can't we" yelled the Mayor as the public nodded their heads.

"So I say from this historic moment onward, we rename Oange Star City as Sa…." The mayor was cut short as a random guy from the public covered in a cloak broke through the crowd security climbing onto the stage.

He pushed the Mayor to the side and grabbed the mike as the guards and the Champ charged him. "Stop" he yelled through the mike making them stop dead in their tracks. He smiled viciously as he put raised an arm from under the cloak revealing a C.D.

The Champ froze remembering it to be the only copy of the entire Cell-Games. He had spent Billions to get his hands on the satellite caught Video of the Cell-games by tricking the government that he had used extremely powerful moves in the Cell-Games. He had played his cards well and to obtain the copy, whilst eliminating other footages from the satellite through a virus which had destroyed the entire Satellite interphase is seconds.

He had hidden the copy in a secure place in his mansion, but as to how this guy got it, he didn't have the slightest clue as he had put on all kinds of defenses from infernos to retinal scans.

"People of not only Orange Star City, but from all over the world, I know you are watching this live" he said through the mike directly facing the camera as the crowd watched on in silence.

"I too was a fan of Mr. Satan's when he supposedly saved the world. I too believed and marveled by his strength and power like you have all done for the past two years. But I felt a nagging sensation in my mind, regarding how Mr. Satan whom had claimed Cell's abilities to be tricks. I did a thorough research on such tricks and it led me to the previous WMAT tournaments, where I saw the previous Champ Goku and his friends use the same techniques" he said emphasizing on the word 'Technique'.

He turned to face the crowd before continuing "I was intrigued by this and went and met some people who had personally been to these WMAT's. I gathered the information that they had felt the force and power behind these 'light beams' which was used in the before WMAT's. They swore to me that these were no tricks having personally experienced them"

"I went home disappointed that all the information that I had gathered so far was pointing in the direction of Mr. Satan being a liar. As I was thinking along these lines, I saw a picture of Son Goku in one of the sites. I downloaded his picture and gave him teal eyes and Blonde hair, and Bingo I had one of the Gold fighter's at the Cell-Games." The mysterious man exclaimed his voice shaking with excitement.

The man turned towards before Mr. Satan as he started talking once more "I am one of King Fury's secret informers. I used my sources and I gathered information that you're Champ here, had bought the satellite footage of the Cell-Games. Had you're champ been the one to defeat Cell, he would have released it in public, but since he is a liar" he paused as the crowd gasped at the wild accusation.

"Do you have proof of this Mr…." asked a random reporter as the mysterious man nodded holding the C.D in his hand higher than before as the crowd faulted.

"With the help of a few hackers, I infiltrated the Satan Mansion and found this. I played the C.D it in front of King Fury, and it was he who ordered me to create this incident and expose Satan" said the man before throwing out a capsule out of which appeared a jet.

"One last question Mr….." asked the reporter from before as the King's informer turned towards the reporter. "Who defeated Cell?" the reporter asked his voice trembling as the King's Informer smiled before replying in a deep voice "The Delivery Boy" as he took off in his jet leaving behind the astonished people of Orange Star City, A fraud and a Mayor waiting for his wife's apple pie. The world stood still contemplating the events of the live telecast of renaming Orange Star City as Videl Satan let a single drop of tear fall from her eyes.


	2. Over The 7 Years

**Chapter-1**

For the next few days there was chaos, around the world. Half of the populous were with Satan's claim of treachery from King Fury, while the other half claimed Satan as a fraud.

An Anti-Satan community had been formed immediately after the accusation. The members of the community knew that the only way to expose Satan was to bring in the real savior of The World, The Golden Fighters. The only problem was the fact that they didn't have a single lead to these fighters' origin.

A month passes before the King released copies of the real Cell-Games into the market ignoring the bribes and pleas of . The people swarmed around the market to see the true world savior.

The moment, the Real Cell Games had been played in Orange Star City there had been protests wanting Satan to leave town.

Another month passed with Satan getting pummeled by the media and people.

Satan had lost all his servants and Butlers in a single day. He lived all alone in his mansion with his weeping daughter for a few weeks, after which both Satan's disappeared without a trace.

No one knew if they were alive, but the people couldn't care less for a fraud that lied to the entire world, just for the sake of money and fame.

**Anti-Satan Community **

A man walked along a dark corridor of the Anti-Satan community building with an envelope clutched in his hand. He entered a nearby conference room to see a group of people seated around a screen.

They turned to face him as he said in a deep monotonous voice "Boss, I have a lead" with a small smile playing at his lips.

"What is it?" asked the senior members of the conference with excitement in their voice as the man handed an envelope to his Boss.

The Boss dressed in a Black suit opened the envelope and pulled out a photo. He saw that a person's face had been circled with a red mark. On closer observation he recognized the scar faced man.

He flipped the photo into his pocket as the council demanded to know the lead. He left the conference room whispering the words "Our Lead is Yamcha The Bandit"

**The Next Day**

Yamcha sighed as he entered the press conference. 'Hell with these people. If I tell them about Gohan, Chi-Chi will kill me, so guess I have to hang on for the next hour. Kami be with me' thought Yamcha as he entered the Conference.

People cheered when they saw their favorite player from the Titans and one of the fighters from the Cell-Games. Yamcha waved a hand before taking his seat next to King Fury and the Leader of the Anti-Satan community.

The live conference carried on with King Fury talking about the peace that had been regained after the Cell Games and The leader of the Anti-Satan Community Humiliating Satan calling him a fraud.

The media waited patiently as Yamcha got up to give his speech. 'Now for the kill' thought the media as Yamcha cleared his throat.

He carried on with the speech his P.A had prepared for him stating how the tragic Cell-Games came to end, Cell's defeat, two years of peace and other general things. He stopped knowing that he could not get away from this press conference without mentioning Gohan for he would be hounded with the questions once he finished his speech.

Yamcha made up his mind to conceal the kid's privacy knowing how hard it was being hounded by the press being a celebrity himself. 'It's not as if Chi-Chi gave me a choice' he thought taking the mike once more.

"As we all know the world was saved by my friend and his Son. I know for a fact that you're all gathered here to know the identity and name on the world savior, who happens to be a 13 year old boy. Should I give information about him, he would be hounded like any other celebrity in this world. The boy has personally asked me to not mention any of his Bio in this press conference" Yamcha said as the crowd looked disappointed.

"He says that he is happy for having saved the world and would do the same should a threat occur once more, but for now wants his privacy. So I ask the general public to please leave the boy alone in his childhood days" Yamcha finished before taking his seat.

A dozen reporters yelled various questions as Yamcha ignored them before taking his leave from King Fury whilst oblivious from the glares of the leader of the Anti-Satan community.

**A Year Later**

It had been a year after Satan's exposure as a fraud. The world populous hadn't been able to find nor uncover the World Savior's identity. All they knew was that he was winner of the 23rd WMAT, Goku's son. Hell they didn't even know Goku's surname to track him down.

King Fury had accepted to Yamcha's demands of not bothering information but the media wasn't going to give up that easily. They hounded Yamcha for more and more information frustrating the baseball player.

All over the world people wanted to know who their savior was, but none had clue nor lead to the Savior's whereabouts. Their only lead was through some of the fighters they had seen at the Cell-Games. Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, A green man, two other Gold Fighters, and a guy with orange hair, were some of the mysterious fighters they had no info on.

Yamcha was their only link and he disappeared whenever they followed him. They had even renamed Orange Star City as Gold City but the Savior never showed up. The people slowly started to lose interest on the World Savior as peace settled.

**3 Years Later**

"It has been seven years since we have seen him. We don't even know if he's alive. Please you're Highness, just this once" pleaded the media representative as King Fury found himself cornered.

"I'll try my level best to make him attend the function" said King Fury before turning to his most trusted servant saying "I want to meet Yamcha The Bandit".

"Sure your Highness, I will arrange your visit at the earliest" replied the servant bowing before leaving to make the necessary arrangements.

**18 Hours Later**

"Good morning you're Highness, You wanted to see me" said Yamcha bowing before the King knowing that he could defeat the King's entire army with a single Kamehameha, though still decided to show some respect.

"Yamcha I am pleased to see you. Thank you for coming to see me at such short notice. I appreciate it." The King said politely as Yamcha bowed once more. "I have a favor to ask of you Yamcha" the King said with hopeful eyes as Yamcha looked confused.

"What is it your highness. I'll do what is can within my power to fulfill it" said Yamcha wondering what the King wanted.

"I want to meet the World Savior personally, for some ….uh… private talk. You see I want him to attend a function in Gold City." said the King looking nervous. Yamcha blinked a few times before replying "Sure, I'll tell him to come and meet you when you're alone". The King's face broke into a wide smile.

'I wonder what the King wants with Gohan' thought Yamcha as he took off towards the 439 Mountain Area deciding to inform Gohan.

**The King's Palace - 8:00 P.M**

'Phew, that was a hectic day. Thank goodness I convinced Yamcha to speak with the World Savior. I wonder what his real name is, how he looks like' thought the king as he felt a flash of golden light behind him.

"Who dares to enter my private room without permission" he yelled turning to get a look at the rude intruder.

"I am sorry your highness, I was told that you wanted to see me" said a soft polite voice as the King got a better look at the intruder with the Golden light out of the way.

It was a boy, maybe 17 or 18 dresses in a purple gi. He had glowing blonde hair which spiked upwards except for a single lock that reached up to his cheeks. The most important thing was his eyes, which were teal and filled with innocence and a far sense of maturity far beyond his years.

"I am sorry again, I thought that you wanted to see me alone, but I guess I shouldn't have barged in" said the mysterious boy as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand whilst grinning childishly.

It took the King a few seconds to regain his composure as he got out the words "You …. World Savior ….. Delivery Boy". Gohan just grinned before nodding his head in acknowledgment.

The King got himself a glass of water before saying "Thank you very much Young man for your incredible feat. I know it has been 7 years since the Cell-Games, but I have never thanked you personally. It's an honor for me to meet you" said the King as respect filled his eyes.

Gohan blushed a little looking down and mumbling a "It was my duty sir" before he looked up wanting to know why he had been summoned.

"Oh yes, I forgot, where are my manners" said the King as he motioned Gohan towards a chair whilst he took the one before it.

Gohan smiled as he sat down the chair before asking "Your Highness, if I may ask, why you have summoned me. Yamcha told me that you wanted to talk to me about something".

The King looked at him with hopeful eyes before replying "You see young man, the people of this word have been constantly losing faith on your existence. While many still believe you to be out there, some have reduced their living in fear of the next threat."

"The media is constantly hounding me for information about you, though I don't even know your real name let alone your address and other things" said the King looking distressed.

Gohan smiled before saying "Gohan, my name is Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi" knowing he could trust the King to keep this a secret.

The King looked up pleased that the World Savior now known as Gohan trusted him. "As you may know, you are an enigma to the people Gohan, I understand that your privacy is at risk and all but, all I want to ask is a single favor of you" said the King.

Gohan looked down thinking for a second before looking up and motioning for the King to continue.

"Gohan, I want you to be the Chief guest for the upcoming festival at Gold City this 17th" asked the King boldly hoping that The World Savior would agree.

Gohan looked thoughtful before replying "Why not?" with a smile. The king heaved a sign happy that he would be able to face the media boldly the next time.

"But, my identity must remain between us your Highness. Please, this is my humble request" said Gohan knowing full well what it was like to have reporters swarming around you, 'Poor Bulma' he thought as the King nodded vigorously.

"You have my word Son. But do tell, doesn't Son Goku have black hair, I was one of his fans when he saved the world from King Piccolo" said The King remembering the 23rd WMAT.

"Ummmm … Yes, you see Sir, I am not naturally blonde" said Gohan thinking hard on how he was gonna get out of this one.

"Oh, then is this a wig" said King Fury wondering how it appeared so natural despite the fact that it was glowing Gold.

"Ummmm… It's just that when I power up to my full potential it turns Gold, you see … I..I caaame hereee ….. directly from my training" Gohan made up wildly knowing full well that he had been doing differential Calculus under his mom's orders.

"Oh ….. then ummmm … Could you power down, if there's something like that, so that I may see your real face, I promise to keep it a secret" the King said looking hopeful.

Gohan sighed inwardly as he powered down, his hair turning Black, and his eyes to Onyx. He looked up and saw the King gasping at him.

"… you sure do look different" the King said as Gohan politely took his leave before jumping out of the window, and flying home faster than any jet

**Please Review if there are any corrections to be made in the story. Don't feel shy to PM me, I dont Bite. I'll have the next update by Sunday night as my exams end this Saturday. Plus I have put my other Fic, Anything For You on hold for a week since I am still formulating the order of events that I have planned for the Story. Thank You**


	3. What has happened to me?

**439 Mountain Area – 7:00 A.M**

'I guess this is it' thought Gohan as he got up. It was the day of the Carnival, the day he had been dreading ever since his visit to the King. 'Wish I had said no' thought Gohan as got up lazily from his bed.

Half an Hour later, a fed and watered Gohan dressed in a Blue Gi with a red sash bid goodbye to his mother and younger brother before taking off towards Gold City.

**Gold City – 7:15 A.M**

Gohan landed on the tallest sky scrapper he could find. 'The city look's beautiful from up here' he thought before he got diverted seeing a large poster of his 11 year old self. 'It's best that I stay super' thought Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan

An hour passed away with Gohan napping on top of the tower. Meanwhile the people below were excited at the prospect of meeting the 18 year old Savior of the World. Cameras had been set up at every inch of the town. Any movement within an altitude of 500 m could be detected using the latest equipment of Gold City.

All the citizens were assembling in front of the city hall where a huge stage had been set up over-night. Various shops had been set up, from food to toys. They had even Piccolo as an action Figure, along with the rest of the Z-Fighters.

**Out-Skirts Of Gold City – 8:45 A.M**

"43, 44, ….. ughhh …. 45 …" counted the City out-cast's daughter Videl Satan as she finished the remaining of her pull-ups.

"Sweet Pea …. Are you done? Breakfast's ready" came a rough but kind voice from a nearby Cabin as Videl caught her breath before replying "Am coming Dad".

Videl ran into the cabin to find her dad at the stove, frying some sausages. He turned towards her and smiled before saying "I made your favorite". Videl grinned before digging into her breakfast as Hercule watched his daughter with pride, as how she had grown into a carbon copy of her mother.

He knew that he had done some unforgivable mistakes in his life, but no he wasn't gonna let his daughter suffer on his behalf. He had managed to save a lot of money as cash after his exposal as a liar, as most of his money had been purged by the government officials with various reasons.

They were living away with the cash, which should last them for a good ten years. They had no huge expenses apart from his daughters school fees and the day to day groceries which he bought once every two weeks by wearing a disguise to get into town.

Yes, to add to the pain he, Hercule Satan had been banned form Gold City. The leader of the anti-Satan community had seen to that. He had brainwashed the mayor into issuing that law even though it was a violation of human rights.

His daughter thankfully was still allowed to attend Orange Star High School though she got bullied not only at school, but also by the citizens of Gold City. 'At least she still has Erasa and Sharpener' thought Hercule gazing at his 18 year old daughter.

"Ok dad, am going to go train" said Videl finishing the last of her breakfast as Hercule nodded before getting up to do the dishes.

**Half an Hour Later**

'I have to get stronger ' thought Videl as she did some of the first kata's her father had taught her.

She was on her 7th kata when a high pitched squeal startled her.

"Videl" squealed Erasa in a high pitched voice on seeing her best friend. Video turned around to find Erasa and Sharpener standing near her cabin. "Rase, Sharpener" she acknowledged as they came up to her with a huge grin on their faces as Videl thought 'Something's up'.

"So what are you planning to do today Videl" asked Erasa nicely as Videl got suspicious. 'Guess it's up to me to hit the nail on the head' thought Videl before asking "Where do you want to go today Rase?"

"To the City Carnival of course" said Erasa as Videl simply shrugged before saying "Where's the catch". Erasa and Sharpener gasped and Videl shot them a confused look.

"Don't you know" blurted out Sharpener as Videl shrugged waiting for a reply.

"Videl, do you have any clue as to who the chief guest for Gold City's Carnival is?" asked Erasa as Videl shook her head looking even more confused.

"C'mon Rase, how would Videl know, All she has done since School ended is train" said Sharpener. "Have you been to the city at least once since school ended" asked Sharpener turning to Videl.

Said girl looked thoughtful for a second before replying "Come to think of it, I haven't been to the city even once for about two weeks", astonished at the fact that she hadn't noticed that two weeks had gone by so quickly without her noticing.

Erasa and Sharpener shook their heads as Sharpener filled Videl in on the current happening in Gold City. "You see Videl, the chief guest for the Carnival today is none other than the World Savior" finished Sharpener as he and Erasa awaited Videl's expression.

The raven haired youth took a second to process the information, and her eyes bulged to the size of a tennis ball. "WHATTT" she yelled making Erasa and Sharpener covered their ears. "But I thought no one knew where he was" blurted out Videl.

Erasa looked at her with a triumph look on her face saying "Well that's the catch sweetie. This is the first time he's going to present himself in the public. No one knows how he looks like, except for the fact that he's 18 already, which the media got from the King himself"

Videl nodded in undestanding before asking, "How did the King find him?"

"Well the media say that the King has his sources to contact the World Savior. There's also this rumor that he's extremely HOTTTTT" yelled Erasa. "Who, The King" Videl asked confused.

Erasa's nose flared up as Sharpener intervened saying "Ummmm… Girls, the Carnival started 5 minutes ago" looking at his watch.

Erasa tensed up as Videl rushed into her Cabin to call her dad.

Videl ran into the kitchen to see Hercule chopping up some vegetables. He looked up from the table, surprised to see his daughter. "Videl, I thought you would be at the Carnival, considering who the chief guest is" he said wondering why his daughter was still home.

Videl swallowed the fact that her father knew about The World Savior as she quickly asked "But dad, aren't you coming".

Hercule flashed his daughter a sad smile before saying "Am afraid I can't". "Besides I have lunch to cook" he said trying to sound happy but failed miserably.

"Videl, please go and be happy. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself" said Hercule knowing how much his daughter wanted to see The World Savior.

Videl gave her father an apologetic smile and ran towards the door. She stopped suddenly and said "I'll be back before you know it" before running out of the door at her maximum speed to join her friends.

Hercule sighed deeply wondering how his life would have been had he not lied to the world.

**Sorry, It's a Very Short Chapter, Will have a long one by Wednesday.**


	4. Gold City Carnival

**Gold City Carnival – 9:30 A.M**

The three friends arrived at the City hall to find the entire city assembled there.

'Seems, were the only ones late' thought Videl as she threw a hoodie over her head, not wanting to be recognized.

"I thought people from all around the world would be present" said Erasa looking around only to find Gold City's populous.

"Oh actually, there is security all around Gold City, blocking everyone off. You see this carnival is exclusively for Gold City" said a random police officer picking in on their conversation as the three nodded.

"Guess the World Savior is running a little late" said Sharpener as Erasa took out her make-up kit and started applying some lipstick.

Videl and Sharpener stared at her as though she had sprouted a third head.

"What? Don't I have to be in my best colors" she asked indignantly as Videl and Sharpener inwardly rolled their eyes muttering "Nothing".

**Half an Hour Later**

"He should've been here an hour ago" said Erasa as she leaned onto Sharpener.

Videl sighed considering the possibility of the whole thing being a bluff.

She randomly looked around, scrutinizing the crowd for any familiar faces from school. She found the school slut Angela dressed in the most seductive dress she had laid eyes on, Frank a jock from school who had been one of the first to go against her after her father's exposal, and many other dimwit's from her school.

Her eyes landed on the stage where she saw King Fury, The Mayor of Gold City and the leader of the before known Anti-Satan community.

'What's he on the stage for?' thought Videl angrily. The leader of the Anti-Satan community was the first who had insulted her father. After her father's exposal the guy had renamed the Anti-Satan Community as 'The Nexus', not wanting to lose the political power he had over the society let alone the money.

"HEY IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE" yelled a certain voice breaking Videl out of her thoughts. A random citizen had broken free from the crowd and was yelling at the top of his voice, of the whole ceremony being a bluff.

The trio watched as some of the cops ran in the direction of the man in order to subdue him. They managed to hold him down, but the problem was less than solved as another random citizen cried out, blaming the Carnival of giving the people a false hope.

A riot started as the people demanded to know more about the World Savior arrival.

The cops charged at the people in an attempt to subdue them but were outnumbered.

The King walked up to the stage mike and screamed "STOP THIS".

**On Top of a Sky Scrapper **

Son Gohan was snoring loudly. There was pool of drool on part of the floor beside him. He was having a good time – napping, with no mom forcing him to study, without a bundle of energy wanting to play, until …..

"STOP THIS" yelled a random Voice as Gohan woke up suddenly with jerk, only to slip and fall face-full in his own pool of drool.

"Wha… Wha happned" he muttered dumbly before wiping his face with his hands. He shook his head a few times and realized that he was in Super Saiyan State. 'Where am i? What am I doing on top this building as a Super Saiyan?' he thought as he walked over to the edge to find a chaos beneath him.

"Oh my …." He said remembering the morning events before his nap.

He flew down a good 100 meters. Floating at a distance of 700 meters above the ground, he could vaguely make out the words 'Is he coming? When?' even with his Saiyan hearing.

He heard the King requesting the people to be patient for a few more minutes as the chaos subsided with an awkward silence.

'Good, now for a flashy entrance' thought Gohan as he got an idea.

He waited for a few more minutes to get the crowd a little bit impatient. He would have waited more had he not seen the King sweating bullets.

Deciding to put the fluffy dog out of its misery he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The city which bright dimmed a bit as the clouds covered the used his ki to send a wave of Golden lighting across the Sky.

The people looked up to see a bright glow floating a good 750 meters above them. They gasped when they saw the sky darkening with a few bolts of Golden lightning sparkling in the now Black sky. They turned their attention towards the Golden Glow with a glint of hope.

The glow started to levitate slowly towards the stage maintaining the same altitude until it was directly on top of the stage. The people watched with fascination, entitled by the Glows strange but comforting aura that had slowly spread out among them.

In less an instant the glow disappeared and the people's heads made a 360 trying to find it. They looked all around searching the skies in confusion trying to find the glow.

After a few seconds the crowd was forced to look down due to their aching necks and saw a young boy with glowing Blonde hair, dresses in a blue Gi with a red sash shaking hands with the King.

A dozen jaws hit the floor as the people got their first look of The World Savior. The boy had to be no older than 20, yet he had saved the world. The fact hit the gathered crowd hard as they screamed to know his name.

Gohan looked dumbly at the crowd wondering why they were gaping at him. The Demi-Saiyan was suddenly blinded when a million cameras flashed taking numerous pictures of The World Savior. He stumbled back a little from the flashing lights as the King went up to the mike to calm the crowd from jumping onto the stage.

Gohan sighed as he took his seat next to the mayor who was looking at him like he was a piece of candy. He gulped and looked to his left and saw a grumpy looking man scowling at him. 'What's his problem' thought Gohan as he saw some cop's charging a few people with their poles. He shook his head and waited for the crowd to calm down.

**An**** Hour Later **

Videl yawned as she heard the King rant on and on about the welfare of the planet. She looked up at the stage to see the World Savior stifle a yawn. She chuckled and he looked in her direction and their eyes locked for a few seconds and she noticed that he had teal eyes. She chuckled when she saw how nervous the boy was.

'He may have saved the world but he's still a teenage boy' thought Videl feeling sorry for the boy who seemed to be getting more nervous with every passing second. She turned towards Erasa who was ranting on about how handsome The World Savior was. To her left Sharpener was flexing his biceps at some random girl who was ogling over him. Videl sighed before turning her attention towards the King's speech.

**With Gohan**

To say Son Gohan was nervous was a huge understatement; he was getting dizzy with a whole city crowded around him. He turned to his left to see a huge herd of girls winking at him wearing literally nothing. He blushed and turned to his right to the same guy glaring at him.

'Phew …. This is getting out of hand' he thought staring at the cops holding down a few of his so called Fan girls.

'Hmmmm …. Am bored just sitting still …. Wait I'll do a quick ki check to see who the strongest person is' thought Gohan extending his ki senses.

'Almost all the ki's are weak, they must be around 5 or 6 by a scouter' thought Gohan before checking the ki's of the people in the crowd in front of him. 'Woahhhh … That's pretty good for an average Human' thought Gohan as he found a ki with a power level of approximately 100.

He locked onto the ki and shifted around in his seat trying to get a better look. He saw a girl with raven black hair done into two pig-tails wearing an oversized baggy T-shirt with spandex shorts. She appeared to be talking to another blonde girl who had a below average ki. The thing that he observed quickly was the way the girl carried herself, closely followed by how petite she was.

He was distracted from the girl with the King finishing his speech. He clapped along with the crowd as the King took his seat next to Gohan before motioning the Demi-Saiyan towards the mike.

Gohan slapped himself mentally for having forgotten to prepare a speech. He walked nervously towards the mike and stood still surveying the crowd. He was about to speak when the audience exploded, cheering him.

'C'mon Gohan, just be frank and tell them what you feel' Gohan told himself as he started to speak. He carefully chose his words, making sure that the paparazzi didn't get any info on him. His speech was short lasting for about 20 minutes. He told them how he and his father had trained for the Cell-Games and how his dad sacrificed himself to save the planet.

The crowd watched their Savior recite his POV of the Cell-Games. Not only did their respect for him increase a hundred fold after hearing his speech, they were awed with the maturity the 18 year old boy had.

He thanked the people for their warm welcoming before returning to his seat near the King as the crowd cheered once more.

The festival continued with a few plays, dances, songs,… etc which Gohan found interesting as he got to know what people his age did.

The day went well and Gohan looked at his watch and was schocked to see that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. 'Guess I got distracted enough to even forget about lunch; he thought as the final event for the festival neared.

'I wonder what they have saved for the finish' thought Gohan as a few people mounted the stage dresses in black suits. Gohan shot the King a confused look to which the King grinned sheepishly.

'Something's up' thought Gohan as a guy with a mike neared him.

"And now for the event most of us have been waiting for" yelled the guy into the mike damaging a pair of Saiyan eardrums before turning to Gohan with a huge grin.

He looked back at the crowd yelling, "NOW HOW MANY OF YOU WANNA KNOW THE REAL NAME OF THE WORLD SAVIOR" as Gohan cringed in response to both the sound and invasion of his privacy.

The crowd went mad cheering him on as Gohan looked at the King desperately who shot him an apologetic smile.

Knowing well that under no extreme situation should he reveal his name, Gohan found himself in a sticky corner.

The guy turned towards him holding the mike for an answer. Gohan smiled, politely taking the mike from the guys hand before starting to address the crowd.

"I know that many of you are dying to know my name. I however have no choice but to disappoint you in this matter as I value my privacy more than the fame I get. I wish to lead a normal life, definitely not one of a celebrity. I hope you understand my plea especially the paparazzi" said Gohan as the crowd looked dumbfounded.

Gohan looked around to find the Fan Girls sign in disappointment and the guy who had been glaring at him all day, eyed him with respect, and all the audience half-heartedly accept his decision.

He thanked the people for respecting his wishes before taking his seat once more. 'Phew … so many close calls' he thought as he entered into a conversation with the King.

**With Videl**

Videl to say the least, was impressed beyond belief after hearing the World Savior, no an 18 year old boy speak of his life.

She had thought that the World Savior, even if it be an 18 year old boy would be an all brawn muscle bound thug with no brains. She had thought of the boy to be spoilt, arrogant, etc, but no she had never met a person as modest as him. Hell he had claimed that he didn't want any of the fame nor money, but only his privacy.

'I wish I could get to know him better, but no of course, I am Mr. Satan the world's biggest liars' daughter' Videl thought ruefully though she still loved her father to the core.

Videl was snapped out of her thoughts by a man in a ski mask, who rose from the crowd yelling "So you're the World Savior huh ... Well you won't be when am finished with you" as he charged towards the stage with an Enfield rifle. The crowd gasped as the cops moved out of the way in fear of being shot.

The guy jumped onto the stage and looked mockingly at the King before firing randomly at everyone on the stage including the World Savior.

Everyone including Videl looked down not wanting to see their Saviours' corpse. After a few seconds the shooting stopped. Videl was the first to look up and was astonished to see the Savior holding a curled fist towards the guy. The people of Gold City were confused to say the least.

Confusion turned to awe as their Savior slowly uncurled his fists letting a dozen bullets fall to the ground.

Random cries of "He caught the bullets" erupted in the crowd as the 18 year old boy phased out and reappeared behind the man. He delivered a quick chop at the back of the man's neck rendering him unconscious as the people erupted in cheers for the umpteenth time.

**2 Hours Later**

'Just a little longer' thought Gohan as he sped on home. The lunch that the people of Gold City had provided at the festival had looked delicious to say the least. But no, his mother had to make him promise that he would eat as much as a normal Human being.

**439 Mountain Area**

'I hope mom made something fancy' thought Gohan as he entered his house.

His mouth dropped open as he entered the kitchen; there was food everywhere. He looked towards a corner to see his mother slam her frying pan on Goten who covered in fear.

Gohan shivered as he saw his mother with the frying pan. "Oh Gohan, am so proud of my baby boy. You were really well behaved at the Gold City carnival" exclaimed Chi-Chi as Gohan wondered how his mother had seen him.

"Mom, can we eat, now that big brothers home" asked Goten eying the huge amount of food.

Chi-Chi sighed as she took her portion of the food, before signaling the boys to dig in. All was in a blur as the Son boys finished every bit of food on the table.

"So mom, how did you know that I was well behaved" asked Gohan curious of how his mother had been following him.

Son Chi-Chi smiled as she motioned towards the T.V where he saw himself as a Super Saiyan. He grinned sheepishly and realized that he was still a Super Saiyan. Gohan powered down as his hair turned black and his eyed to onyx.

He yawned as he felt his eyes droopy. "Hey mom, I really did enjoy today at gold City. Man the people even tired me out. Am going to sleep for a while, if that's okay with you" said Gohan hoping to get some sleep.

Chi-Chi smiled viscously before replying "Am glad that you like Gold City Gohan, now that you are going to attend school there".

"Yes I did …. Wait … WHAT … I am going to school?" asked Gohan bewildered at the thought.

"Yes, I had you enrolled you in Orange Star High last week. School starts from Monday. My baby boy is going to become a scholar!" exclaimed Chi-Chi sweetly as Gohan shook his head wondering how thing were going to turn out.

**I know this isn't long, but hey i did it in 3 days. And I also want to know if you guys would like a story of 2500 words in 3 days (Short Chapter - Short time) or a story of 5000+ words in a week (Long Chapter - Longer time). Review your likings !**


	5. High-School

**High school**

**The 439 Mountain Area**

Monday came too quickly for Gohan's liking. Sure the Demi-Saiyan was a bit excited at the prospect of making new friends, but he didn't know if the people would accept him for who he was as he would be known as Gohan Son and not The World Savior.

'Presenting me as a Super Saiyan at the Carnival was the best choice after all' thought Gohan as he lazily got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Half an Hour later, a clean and refreshed Gohan walked into the dining hall with a carefree smile on his handsome face. "Good Morning Mom, Squirt" he wished before taking his seat next his brother who was drooling at the mountain of food in front of him oblivious to his surroundings.

"Good morning sweetheart, hope you had a good night's sleep. You'll need it for school today" said Chi-Chi sweetly before giving her sons the command to dig in.

"Mmmmm… that hit the spot" said Gohan two minutes later as he rubbed his belly in contempt.

"Big Brother … can I go to school with you" asked Goten sweetl6 as Gohan simply patted his brother's back before replying "Maybe when you're older".

The younger Demi-Saiyan pouted before replying "I am old …. I am 7 years old" with a proud look on his face, at the ability of being able to count.

Gohan and Chi-Chi laughed as Goten did the Son Grin TM earning another hearty chuckle from Gohan.

"Maybe when you're 11 squirt" said Gohan as he slung an yellow bag pack over his head. He received his lunch capsule from his mom who cast him a proud look before placing a motherly kiss on his forehead.

Gohan bid his mom and brother goodbye before taking off in the direction of Gold City seated comfortably on his Nimbus Cloud.

**20 Minutes Later**

Gohan landed on the outskirts of Gold City, not wanting to be caught flying as it would raise various suspicions.

He walked into the main part of the city 10 minutes later to find it busy and going at even the early hours. He saw people running off to work, hurriedly swallowing a humane breakfast, children jogging in the direction of their respective schools, etc.

'Now how do I find my school' thought Gohan as he pulled out his admit card checking its backside for an address.

He read it twice before asking an old lady where he could find Orange Star high.

Had it not been for his Saiyan hearing, Gohan could have swore that he had heard nothing but the clatter of a few teeth left in the old lady's mouth.

He politely thanked the lady before taking off in the said direction. He zigzagged through the streets a few times and arrived right in front of a board signaling the direction of OSH.

He smiled as he turned around the corner only to bump into someone who flew a good 3 feet before landing on their butt.

The hoodie around the persons head came undone and Gohan saw that he had bumped into a petite girl who seemed to be around his age thought she was short. She looked up and he noticed that she had cerulean blue eyes which were filled with dread.

He extended a hand to her saying "Oh! Am sorry miss, I didn't mean to …"

**With Videl**

'I hate it when this happens' thought Videl as she rushed towards school. Her father, once in a while gave her money to eat outside. He knew that she got bullied by the shopkeeper's, who sometimes even shooed her away insulting her in front of everyone, and he seldom did that.

But no, he had to come up a fever, and then she had all mature and responsible by offering to eat out. 'I hope that guy doesn't bug me today' thought Videl as she threw on her hoodie to avoid being detected on entering the main streets of Gold City.

'Shit' thought Videl, ten minutes later as she found that she had already crossed the shop and entered her school, too engrossed in her thought to notice.

Cursing under her breath she turned back and ran ahead towards the shop right around the next corner when she bumped into a steel wall that knocked her away a good 3 feet and in the process opened her hoodie, revealing her face.

Biting her lip she waited for the insults to flow out of the bastard's mouth in front of her. However all that came was. "Oh! Am sorry miss, I didn't mean to …"

'Am I dreaming' thought Videl as she looked up to see a boy around her age, wearing a white shirt with a black vest and red pants crouched in front of her, stare at her with concerned eyes.

Never in her life had she met a person, even before the Cell-Games who has such a ….. Warm Aura. The very presence of the boy smoothened as her whole body relaxed.

She looked dumbly at his extended hand as she snapped into reality. 'Is he trying to really help me, or is it the fake kindness act as always' thought Videl as she took his hand expecting him to manhandle her as she was used to in Gold City.

Instead the boy slowly lifted her up and grinned sheepishly before muttering a 'sorry' as he rubbed the back of his neck in a cute gesture.

She looked at the boy and noticed that he was very shy. She also noted the OSH badge he had pinned onto his shirt. She stood hypnotized by the boy's actions for a few seconds as he said something along the lines of, late for his first day of school, etc. before he ran off muttering a goodbye.

Videl shook her head a few times before trotting off towards the food shop to get her lunch.

**OSH **

Gohan entered the school which he was going to attend for the next two years. He looked and saw a board indicating that the School Office was towards his right. He walked along the corridor and found a series of doors.

Wondering which one to enter he made a quick ki check confirming a person, most likely a lady from the weak ki he sensed sitting in the second room on his right.

He entered the room to find the lady applying make-up. She looked up at him before hurriedly putting her things away faking a sweet tone. "What can I do for you dear?"

Gohan shook his head before filling in on him being a new student and how his mother had told him to meet the principal before entering his class.

The lady just nodded before saying "Follow me, I'll take you there. The principal told me that a perfect student was coming today, but he didn't let me he was cute" said the Secretary flirtatiously as Gohan blushed before following her into the principal's office.

He saw that the principal was an old Wheeze who looked as though he was going to die any second. It took the principal a few seconds to recogonise his gold student.

"Gohan my boy" he exclaimed in a too loud voice for Saiyan ears. "When your mother showed me the homeschooling you had done I have to say that I was impressed. I decided to let you in our school without an entrance exam thought you would have got a perfect score if you had attempted it" he said as Gohan simply blushed looking down.

The principal knowing that he had gone a bit too far in praising his student, dismissed Gohan requesting his secretary to show him to his classroom.

Gohan followed the secretary to his classroom, nervous at the thought of meeting many new faces.

**With Videl**

Videl sat deep in thought as the teacher droned on about solving Integrals. The object of her thoughts was the spiky haired boy she had met that morning. She smiled as she thought of the shy guy who had unknowingly made her feel normal, treated her like she should be for the first time since the Cell-Games.

'Wish I could meet him again' thought Videl as she jerked her head shaking off all the thoughts of the mysterious boy as she started to scribble down the notes knowing she would fail the exam if she didn't.

Videl considered her studies and Martial Arts, to be given foremost importance in her life. She knew that she couldn't enter a single tournament as the government had seen to that, but she could still use her brains to whip up a good job. She still did Martial Arts, but only out of her passion and for the sole reason that her dad had won the 24th WMAT.

She had always wondered how there were fighters stronger than her father though he had won the WMAT. Her father had admitted to her that though he was a Martial Artist, he didn't know the usage of ki.

Ki as she had come to know was the basic essence of life. Her father had told her that the fighters at the Cell-Games used their ki to fight which made them insanely strong. Though her father knew the existence of ki, he had admitted that he had never been able to manipulate it.

Videl too had wanted to learn how to manipulate her ki, but she had hit a dead end as her father had claimed that he knew only a few fighters from the 23rd WMAT such as Son Goku who could manipulate their ki, though he knew them only by their name.

Videl sighed as she saw their teacher write the most complicated equation she had seen on the blackboard. She looked around to see most of the class chatting merrily while a few others sleep peacefully. Some of the nerds in the front were scribbling down notes vigorously.

The whole class was knocked out of its regular activities by a loud knocking. The teacher stopped his droning and walked towards the door with an irritated expression on his face.

The class felt sorry for their fellow schoolmate as they watched the teacher interacting with an unknown person. "Yes … When I give you your cue …" they heard their teacher say before he reentered their class looking happier than they had ever seen him.

"Class we have a new student" he said in a booming voice. Videl leaned to get a look at her knew torturer and gasped when she saw the spiky haired boy from before enter the class with a nervous look on his face.

"Gohan, here is the most intelligent student that OSH has had the privilege of having. He …. Enough with me … Son why don't you tell the class about yourself" said the Teacher motioning for Gohan to introduce himself to the class.

"Isn't he a cutie Videl" squealed Erasa as Videl rolled her eyes before replying "Not if he's going to bully me".

Erasa pouted before countering "What is he's different".

Videl looked with a sad face as she remembered how every new student, whom she had tried to get along with, had turned her down the instant they recognized who her father was.

"Déjà vu" said Videl as she wished for the umpteenth time for a normal life.

"My name is Son Gohan and I commute her to OSH. I have been homeschooled my entire life and I hope I enjoy my stay at OSH for the next two years" said the new boy before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The girls of the class all exclaimed an "Awww … Cute" as the Jocks of OSH shot Gohan glares warning him to lay off their girls.

"Now why don't you find yourself a good seat son" said the teacher as he turned towards the blackboard continuing where he left off.

Gohan looked around nervously as Erasa stood up, boldly yelling "Hey new Boy … Here's one" pointing at the seat next to her.

Gohan smiled as he walked up towards the empty seat next to the blonde. "Hi, my name's Gohan" he said taking the seat next to the blonde.

"Hello cutie, my name is Erasa" said the blonde as Gohan blushed at the mention of cutie. "Anyway they are my friends Videl and Sharpener" continued the blonde now known as Erasa, introducing Gohan to her best friends.

Gohan shook hands with the other Blonde and extended his hand towards Videl, who looked at his hand with dreadful eyes before turning away from him facing the teacher.

Gohan shot Erasa a confused looked who mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

**Short Break – 10:30 A.M**

Gohan sighed after hearing out two hours of Mr. Braggs two hour lecture on Kinematics. 'I solved these problems when I was 12' thought Gohan miserably, realizing how boring school was going to be.

He turned towards Erasa who started boring him with her so called gossip. He glanced at Sharpener who made a gagging sound clutching his throat, indicating towards Erasa. Chuckling softly Gohan turned towards the raven haired girl one seat away from him, who immediately hid her face by a pretending to read a book not wanting to make eye contact.

'What's up with this girl?' thought Gohan as the next teacher entered the class.

**Guys am dead serious, I certainly can't pull a 5000 in 2 days. So quick give me a decent answer. **

**Oh and one more thing, I am planning to go back to my other fic **_**Anything For You **_**for a while. What do ya say? Shall I put this on hold for a week, because I need to plan out the events that I have in mind in a proper manner. **

**Furthermore I have great plans ready to be put to the test in **_**Anything For You**_**. But I also want to know what you guys have in mind.****Feel free to PM me. **

**Until next time. XD XD**


	6. Just Videl

******Firstly I would like to apologize for the delay. I got a bit distracted reading some new GV fics that I uncovered (I can't believe that I had that many fics unread). Anyways hope you enjoy the Chapter. I'll have the next one by next Saturday. Read and Review!**

**Just Videl**

Gohan yawned as the teacher wrote yet another integral sum on the board. 'Man, this is dumber than I expected' thought Gohan as he turned to the last page of his notebook and started drawing a picture of Goten.

Videl meanwhile was vigorously taking notes. 'So you make the substitution of sine if you have cosine … man this is confusing. I'll never get this right. Wait what's Gohan doing, is he drawing a picture. Hmmm … I thought he would at least pay attention being the most intelligent student … I could take him in brawn or brains no problem' thought Videl as she fixed her eyes on the boy's movements.

'And I hope you understood why we make the above particular substitution' said the teacher rubbing the board.

Videl's head snapped back towards the board as she muttered "Damn you Gohan"

**Lunch Time – OSH**

'_Brrrrrnnnnnnggggggg'_ rang the bell as the students rushed out of the classrooms, not giving a damn about the teachers who in their opinion was wasting the few seconds of freedom they ever got in school.

"Gohan, why don't you join us for lunch" chirped the bubbly blonde Erasa, her bubbliness returning at a fast pace after a boring period of Chemistry.

"Sure, I'd love that" said Gohan hoping that he could get to know his new friends better and as to why Videl had been ignoring him since the start.

"Ummm, Brains, I think I heard you wrong. For a second I thought I heard you saying yes to Erasa's offer" Sharpener said following it up with a laugh.

Gohan shot him a confused look before saying "Of course I said yes to Erasa's offer" as he got dragged towards the lunch hall by an energetic blonde.

Sharpener looked at Videl and barely heard her muttering "He'll react just like the rest" as she brushed past him towards her locker.

'I really wish he wouldn't Videl, for your sake' sighed Sharpener mentally before trotting off towards the lunch hall.

**With Erasa and Gohan**

Gohan entered the lunch hall with Erasa, his lunch safely held inside a capsule in his pocket.

He walked towards a seat in front of him seeing it was directly under the Air Conditioner. He was however yanked back by Erasa who pulled him towards a seat in a corner of the hall.

"Umm … Erasa … wouldn't it be better if we sat under the Air Conditioner" asked Gohan wondering why Erasa dragged him to a lone corner.

Erasa gave him a sad smile replying "This is where we always sit Gohan".

"Oookay …" said Gohan uncertain as to why Erasa had put on a sad face in saying so.

At the precise moment Sharpener entered the hall closely followed by Videl who seemed to be walking towards them with her eyes fixed focused on the ground.

Gohan watched as a few jocks catcalled 'My dad's a fraud' in a girly voice and tried to trip her with their legs. Videl stumbled quite a bit before making it to their table, taking a seat next to Erasa while Sharpener sat with Gohan on the opposite side.

'That was rude. But what is this all about calling Videl's dad a fraud' thought Gohan as he saw Erasa lay a comforting hand on Videl whilst giving her a toothy smile.

Videl shook her head shooting Erasa a weak smile as she took out her lunch and undid the wrappers. Gohan watched as Videl started eating her sandwich while remembering to feed his own bottomless pit.

"Gohan, where's your lunch cutie" asked Erasa as Gohan pulled out his lunch Capsule with a grin. He threw it on the table and out came food, enough to feed 5 people.

Gohan started digging in oblivious to the stares he was getting from the trio. Sharpener broke the awkward silence by coughing as Erasa and Videl carried on with their lunch.

5 minutes later Gohan finished his human-sized lunch as Chi-Chi had not wanted to attract attention towards the demi-Saiyan by eating a full course saiyan meal. He patted his belly and looked towards Erasa as she stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Mummm … Gohan did you have breakfast?" asked Erasa uncertainly as Videl sharpened her ears in curiousity.

"Yes, in fact I had ….." droned on Gohan about all the yummy foods he had eaten as the trio started doubting their sanity.

"So why don't you guys tell me about yourself" asked Gohan as Erasa started blabbering about how good friends they were and how she was the sexiest, gossip queen of OSH etc.

"Nothing much about us brains, except the fact that we have known each other since 7 years old" Said Sharpener in a mature tone.

"Well, I was homeschooled my entire life by my mom. She wanted me to be a scholar since the day I was born. I came here to make some friends and to socialize a bit" said Gohan grinning as Videl ate up the new piece of information.

"Oh that's cool, where do you live" asked Erasa as Gohan replied monotonously "The 439 Mountain Area".

Three jaws licked the bottom of the floor wondering how the boy managed to commute. "Talk about a long commute" said Sharpener as Gohan mentally slapped himself before replying "Oh …. I sometimes stay in West City with a friend" justifying it to not be a lie as he did visit Bulma often.

Any further conversation the gang would have had was cut short by a jock slamming his hands at their table.

He smirked at Videl before facing Gohan saying "Look here bub, I know you're new around here, but that doesn't mean you can hang out with these wimps. Basically me and every other boy in our year is a fan of the World Savior, which directly means your nerdy face is gonna get messed up if you don't change the crowd soon" jerking his thumb in the direction of Videl who silently looked down as she always did when humiliated.

"That goes for you blonde's as well. Don't think we'll let you give company to an outcast like her even if you are willing to" threatened the jock before moving away to join the gain of brainless brawns.

Sharpener rose in fury as Videl pulled her blonde friend down to avoid another encounter.

Gohan looked at the trio with a confused look. 'What does that guy mean by change the crowd. Is he threatening me to get rid of Erasa, Videl and Sharpener? Hell I even barely know them and he wants me to call it off already, Humph, just when I was getting to know them. But why did he call Videl a Social Outcast ….' were the naïve Gohan's thoughts getting to know how High School worked.

"Don't worry Videl, we get this every year. Things will get alright once we get settled in" said Erasa trying to cheer up the raven haired girl who just looked down with a miserable look on her face.

"What about you Brains, you going to call it off" asked Sharpener awaiting the Crash they got every year with every newcomer.

"Why would I call it off? You guys were pretty nice to me" asked Gohan confused for the umpteenth time hoping that someone would explain to him the coded language teenagers used, which he couldn't get a grip on.

Videl eyes bulged seeing how naïve Gohan was. 'This kid would've been better off homeschooled' she thought wondering how the jocks would use Gohan's innocence against him.

'But naïve as he is, even he wouldn't be stupid enough to hang out with a Satan' thought Videl as her life seemed to be going downhill for quite a while.

Erasa not understanding that Gohan was naïve and innocent to realize anything clung onto his arm claiming him to be the best and how the four of them would be there for one another. Not wanting to burst the blonde's bubble Videl made a mental note to inform Erasa later.

The rest of lunch passed with the four of them chatting, mostly Gohan who told tales of his brother which Videl thought was adorable wondering which teenager other than Gohan would have such a relationship with his or her siblings.

The gang of four walked back to the classroom for their next class, English.

**P.E – 3:00 P.M **

A shrill whistle bought the students attention as tall man, fairly muscular with a red wearing a shirt screaming "FIGHT" walked into the baseball field where the class had gathered.

Gohan groaned at the loud sound before paying his respects to the teacher along with the class.

The coach, as Gohan had come to know from Erasa was the scariest man in the entire school. He had also learned that the coach specialized in Martial Arts and he had been surprised to find out that the coach was very well stronger than Videl whom he had thought to be the strongest in school.

"So I heard that were having a new student. Where's the punk?" the coach questioned as Gohan stepped forward introducing himself.

He held out his hand politely as the coach looked at his baggy clothes with a sneer saying "I called for a punk, not a nerd. Keep the hand to yourself kid, might break it in a handshake." Gohan a little taken aback by the rudeness ignored the snickers the comment drew from the rest of the class.

'So this is the real attitude of the people of this city' thought Gohan recalling how they had practically licking his ass back at the carnival.

"Class, we'll be doing Martial Arts for this term, as am expecting you lot to be a bit enthusiastic in Martial Arts after seeing the World Savior at the carnival" said the coach with a smirk as the class cheered. "Now get into a bunch of damn lines before" yelled the coach startling the students and making them do as told.

'Talk about a mood swing' thought Gohan walking back to the trio after his failed introduction to the coach.

"Don't worry cutie, he's like that to everyone" cooed Erasa trying to cheer up his mood.

"Ya Brains don't let him get to ya" said Sharpener giving the demo-Saiyan a pat on the back.

Gohan looked towards Videl awaiting her opinion but said girl just ignored him walking towards the front to form the so called line.

Gohan learned the stance that the coach was telling them about pretty fast. He even saw the flaws but he left them uncorrected to avoid any attention, no to avoid being scolded by the ill-mannered man.

He blended in easily with the students forcibly making some mistaked for the coach to correct.

P.E ended with a spar between the so called two strongest students of the class which happened to be between a boy named Frank and the boy who had troubled them during lunch, now known as Johnson.

'How can those to be the strongest, when they are nothing compared to Videl' thought Gohan comparing ki signatures for the umpteenth time.

Frank won the spar with relative ease and both he and John went to speak with the coach. Gohan observed with shock the conversation between the coach and his star pupils and saw the partiality the teacher showed.

Seeing Gohan staring at their coach Sharpener walked up to Gohan saying "His name is Anderson. He runs the biggest dojo in Gold City called 'The Dextrus' " With a serious look.

Gohan nodded to the blonde saying "He respects the Strongest, not the skillful" before walking off towards the locker room leaving behind a confused blonde.

'That's another side of Gohan to add to the list' thought Sharpener with a chuckle.

**Half an Hour Later**

Gohan walked out of the locker room, towards his locker to get a few things before going home. He was surprised to find Videl digging into a locker close to his. He went stealthily behind her and said "Hey Videl" with a grin.

Videl startled out of her thoughts turned around to come face to face with the Son boy Gohan. She muttered a 'Hey' before closing her locker and walking off.

Gohan swapped things from his locker at Super Saiyan speed before running off after Videl hoping to strike up a conversation.

'No, I have to avoid him. I won't be fooled again by the kind guy act. He'll treat me the same way as Frank and the others did after he finds out who I am' thought Videl forcing herself not to cry, something she had vowed not to do since her father's exposal. Crying was for the weak and she was anything but that.

"Hey Videl, Wait up" yelled a voice from behind and she turned to see Gohan run up to her with a goofy grin on his face. She sighed hoping that he wasn't trying to strike up a conversation with her.

She turned to face him, but kept her eyes on the ground below. "Ummm …" dragged Gohan wondering what to say.

"I need to go home" murmured Videl turning to go but was stopped as Gohan grabbed her hand saying "Wait up, Erasa's said that we were going to hang out after school".

Videl was shocked out of her skin by his soft touch. Every other time a boy other than the blonde had touched her, it had been to manhandle or tease her. She jerked her hand away in a quick gesture and pretended to wait for Sharpener and Erasa by looking towards the school entrance avoiding eye contact with the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan hoping to strike up something said "So Videl, what do you do outside school?" looking at the raven haired girl, curious for the response.

It was a simple question, but Videl had difficulty answering it as she had never before been asked such a question. "Ummm … I … do Homework and do my studies" she replied monotonously hoping that he would get the catch that she didn't want to talk.

Gohan, who had been expecting Martial Arts as an answer tilted his head to the side confused. Videl let a smile slip at this cute gesture but covered it up before the boy could notice it.

"Oh, then you must get good grades" said Gohan absent mindedly as he got distracted seeing a group of 8th graders cheer on a fight between two kids.

'Hmmmm ….. He doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he'll stick around with me even after he gets my identity. No who am I kidding .…. shall I give him a shot. Let's hope Erasa was right about this boy' were the thoughts of Videl as she plucked up the courage to talk to the spiky haired youth.

"Ummm … Gohan … why did you come to Orange Star High" whispered Videl which Gohan barely caught with his Saiyan ears.

'Wow, she just talked to me' thought Gohan as he repeated the same conversation he had had with Erasa.

**5 Mins later**

Erasa and Sharpener exited the school gate to find Gohan saying "…. And then my brother was like …" as Videl started laughing her head off.

The jaws belonging to the two blonde's hit the floor on seeing Videl laughing.

"Ahhh … Sharpener … Videl's actually laughing … as in Laughing" stuttered Erasa as Sharpener froze at the sight.

Erasa and Sharpener composed themselves and agreed to not ask a single question about Videl's behavior as they walked up to the duo who noticed them approaching and started waving wildly.

The gang of four chatted for a few minutes postponing their trip to the mall to the weekend, as Sharpener had a few guests coming to his house.

The blondes nodded to each other smirking all the while as they bid their goodbyes to Gohan and Videl before rushing off in Sharpeners car so as to give Gohan and Videl a bit more time, alone.

Gohan and Videl oblivious to the plan chatted away for about half an hour. They would've chatted through the night had Gohan not shrieked seeing the time on his watch.

"Good bye Gohan, see ya tomorrow" yelled Videl walking off in the opposite direction. Gohan turned and saw an alleyway not far away for him to take off. He stopped in his tracks however as a thought entered his mind.

He turned back and ran after Videl's disappearing form yelling "Hey Videl, wait up a sec".

Videl heard Gohan yelling and turned around to find him running towards her. He ran up to her and said "Ummm .. I actually wanted to ask you something" with a nervous look on his face.

Videl smiled and motioned for him to continue. He smiled scratching his head before blurting out suddenly "Ummm … why were you ignoring me all day".

Videl's smile vanished and Gohan fearing that his question would shut her from him quickly interrupted her answer saying "It's not a problem. I don't mind. You know what let's start all over again" which bought him a huge smile on the raven haired girls face.

"Hi, I am Gohan Son" said Gohan extending his arm to the girl in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

The raven haired girl smiled as she took his hand grinning from ear to ear saying "I am Videl, Videl Sa… no …... _**Just Videl **_".


	7. Change

**Change**

**Outskirts Gold City**

'She should've been home by now. Maybe the dumbass people decided to pick on her again. Damn them' though pacing back and forth in his little cabin.

His sweet-pea was yet to return and the overprotective father was growing impatient and worried with every passing second. Mr. Satan's eyes perked up when he heard footsteps outside his cabin.

He heard swift knockings on the hard wooden door followed by the impatient tapping of heels.

'Same as every year' he thought recalling how the beginning of every school year was unfortunate for Videl. The jocks along with a few sluts of the school would be fresh after summer and his Videl would be their first to get bullied.

He remembered a 14 year old Videl running into his cabin crying her eyes out that someone had placed a booby trap in her locker. He had been powerless to do anything, as he had been banned from the city. His daughter's helplessness had frustrated him to no end.

A year later a few kids had ganged up on her first day of school. She could've torn them apart, but no his sweet-pea would've in an even worse situation as the teachers found justice in Videl's injustice.

He could never forget the picture of his bloody and bruised daughter with a few broken ribs and a fractured arm walk into the cabin only to break down in his arms whilst being stubborn not to shed a single tear amidst her abusers.

Hercule was snapped out of his thoughts by another impatient knock on his front door.

'I hope that it wasn't too bad this time Videl' he prayed as he opened his front door only to have a carbon copy of his ever so beautiful wife's face lock eyes with him with a huge smile.

"Hey dad" said Videl entering the cabin. She threw her book bag over to a corner and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to take a shower humming a tone.

"Hee..ee..y swe..ee..tt p..e..a" Hercule managed to get out long after Videl had left to take a shower.

**439 Mountain Area**

Gohan landed in front of his house all smiles. He had befriended three people. Erasa, Sharpener and Videl …. Videl wow, behind her mask Gohan had found her very much interesting.

He entered his house only to be tackled to the floor by Goten. "Hey squirt, had a good day I presume" said Gohan prying his little brother off his chest and placing him gently on the floor.

Goten nodded vigorously chattering away about all his adventures with the lizards. Gohan smiled at the excited look on his brothers face before looking up to see his mother.

The smile on her son's face was enough to let Chi-Chi know that her son had enjoyed his first day of school. 'Figures I made the right choice in sending him to school' thought Son Chi-Chi proud of her baby grown up boy.

**439 Mountain Area 10:00 P.M**

Gohan gently tucked away the sleeping form of his brother under the covers. The little form of his father had worn him out playing hide and seek.

Gohan took a second to mesmerize his brother's breathing pattern, and the cute look on his sleeping face before deciding to turn in himself.

He dropped on his own bed adjacent to Goten's and recalled the events of the day falling asleep in the process with small smile lingering at the edge of his mouth at the thought of a certain raven haired girl.

**The next Day **

Mr. Satan knew that he would never understand the mood swings and sentiments of a teenager, but he was experiencing it firsthand.

He looked across the table to see her daughter humming a tune whilst finishing off the last of her homework.

'What could've happened yesterday to make her so happy, something that I couldnt acheive only a few times in 3 years' thought .

He saw his daughter gobble up her meal in less than 5 minutes wearing a huge grin on her face all the while. She packed her bag with the lunch that he had prepared and swung it over her shoulders.

'My daughter's gone crazy' he concluded 5 minutes after after his sweet pea had pecked him on the cheek saying a cheerful goodbye before running off towards school.

**Half an Hour Later**

Videl glided along the roads of Gold city with a hoodie safely over her head. 'I wonder how Gohan gets to school' she thought remebering their conversation at lunch the previous day.

A sudden bang snapped her out of her thoughts as her trained ears shot towards the source of sound.

'The bang came from that direction' she thought taking off at her full speed. She zigzagged through the people on the road muttering hurried sorry's and rounded a corner to hear the commotion.

She crouched behind a wall and peeped over to come face to face with a gang of robbers in ski masks shooting a police suv with the cops cowering behind it in fear.

She groaned seeing the cops lack of experience and at the thought of the stray bullets harming any passersby's.

'I'll have the element of surprise if I take the crooks from behind' thought Videl strategizing, sizing up every robber.

'They better not decline my help accusing me of being a liars daughter' thought Videl taking off her hoodie, preparing to jump in ...

A second before Videl's jump, a gold flash blinded the road. The police along with Videl covered their eyes from the bright light.

A few muffled sounds were heard with the robbers screaming for mercy. The sound of a machine gun being fired rapidly was heard before a loud thump made by a figure falling echoed throughout the street followed by an eerie silence.

Videl was the first to open her eyes and her jaw hit the floor on seeing all the robbers knocked out unconscious, their guns in a huge heap across the road.

Her head shot to the left on seeing a faint glow only to find the World Savior standing on top of a nearby building watching the scene below unfold.

The police ran out of their hiding places and quickly cuffed the bank robbers while the confused reporters pestered the constables for an explanation for the golden flash of light.

Videl watched the Savior disappear into thin air as she threw back her hoodie

**15 Minutes Later**

Videl entered class with seconds to spare, making her way over to her friends. She saw Erasa filling in Gohan on the latest gossip with said boy wearing a tired look on his face.

"Hey Videl" he greeted her with a grin as Erasa switched targets to Videl. Videl barely managed a 'Hi' to Gohan before being dragged into Erasa's gossip.

Sharpener shot the pair of girls an amused look as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day and an end to Erasa's gossip, at leat until the next class.

The Math teacher walked in with an irritated look on his face. "Look's like were in for a rough hour" said Sharpener knowing how rude Mr. Bourbon can be if he was in a foul mood. The girls nodded on agreement as Gohan remained oblivious.

"Class …. Page 87, Exercise 4 … Now" said the Math teacher as he started towards the board with a chalk in hand.

The class noisily took out their notebooks, slamming it in front of them one by one. Gohan noticed the scowl that passed his teachers face as he slowly placed his book on the table.

Gohan turned to see Erasa unusually quiet aquirming in her seat. He shot her a questioning look only for her to mouth a few words he couldn't make out.

She slapped her head and wrote a note passing it to him. It read '_Dear Gohan, just so you know since you're new, Mr. Bourbon is the most feared teacher at OSH. Make sure to keep your mouth zipped for the next hour'._

He looked up to see Erasa flash him a weak smile. He gulped and fixed his eyes determinedly on the board.

He took a few sneak peeks to see Videl taking notes and Sharpener dozing off in his chair. The blonde was adjusting her facials using a mirror under the table.

He stared at the board for the hundredth time, 'Man, I did these when I was 12' he thought with boredom.

He looked out of the window to see a group of birds flying in a beautiful formation. 'Wish I could be flying outside right now' thought Gohan imagining himself as a bird only resulting in him falling asleep.

**Mr. Bourbon's POV **

'I can't believe it. My wife … no... That banshee just kicked me out. Is it too much for her to pleasure me for a single night? Humpf …. I should've never fallen into that hole called marriage, must've watched my step let alone get comfortable. Aurgggghhh … I need to take out my frustration on someone …. Yes that's it.' I thought wickedly recalling yesterday's incidents.

I look around to find a student to take out my frustrations only to be disappointed to find the entire class silent and alert giving me their fullest attention not daring to move a single muscle.

'Crap … they know that I am in a foul mood' I thought disappointed turning to the board only to be provoked by a small snore. I whip my head back trying to locate the source with an eager look on my face.

I wait for a few seconds and …. Yes there... It was there faint, but still there. The students turned towards the source of sound. My eyes travelled along their point of view and I found what I was looking for, my prey. A devious smirk came to my face as I started towards my prey.

**With Gohan**

'Phew ….. Math is taking its toll on me' thought Videl casting a sideways look at the demi-Saiyan beside her only to find him fast asleep.

'Great, Just Great Gohan, that too in Mr. Bourbons period' thought Videl as she noticed the bubbly blonde too busy adjusting her make-up to notice Gohan sleeping.

She tore a page out of her notebook and crumpled it into a ball. With great accuracy she threw the ball at Gohan's face, aiming for his forehead.

She almost let out a small scream when Gohan's air shot up into the air catching the paper ball.

'Wow... What a reflex' thought Videl amazed that the boy called as a nerd by the class had a reflex way better than hers.

'I better ask Erasa to wake him up' thought Videl as she nudged the blonde only to get an irritated scowl.

'Damn you and your make-up Erasa' thought Videl scronfully.

Videl looked towards the board to find Mr. Bourbon turn to face the class with an angry expression, as though he were trying to pick on someone. 'Not Gohan' thought Videl as the teacher scrutinized the entire class before turning to the board.

Videl let out a breath she had held unknowingly with a small smile. Her smile was short-lived a huge snore erupted from the boy one seat away from her gaining the attention of the class, not to mention Mr. Bourbon.

Videl caught the menacing look on their Math teacher's face, which had haunted her dreams for a year ago. 'Damn you Gohan' she thought helplessly as she saw the predator walk up towards their bench.

Mr. Bourbon saw Gohan lying face full on the bench snoring softly. 'Humpf ... Damn it … it's the perfect test score boy; I can't take my frustration out on him. It'll ruin my reputation with the principal …. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with him' he thought as his lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Mr. Son wake up, nap time's over" said Mr. Bourbon in a monotonous voice tapping the desk. All he got in response was a soft snore.

The class giggled adding fuel to the fire in the teacher's eyes. 'He dares to embarrass me' thought Mr. Bourbon as he raised his hand to deliver a thump to Gohan's back.

At the last second Gohan's hand shot up and caught the Math teacher's hand in a firm grip making him yelp in pain.

'The same reflex!' thought Videl watching the scene in front of her unfold.

The class watched in shock as their teacher made a fool out of himself trying to free himself from the demi-Saiyan's grip.

"Ahhhh ... You'll break my bones" yelled Mr. Bourbon in pain as he tried to pry off Gohan's hand from his.

Videl deciding to act quickly leaned behind the chair placing her gentle hand on Gohan's back muttering "Wake up Gohan" softly to the demi-Saiyan whilst rubbing his back.

Mr. Bourbon tugged his hand from Gohan with all his might, only for the demi-Saiyan to release his hand at that precise moment making him fly in the opposite direction. He hit the wall and slumped down on the floor motionless.

"Wha … Where … Whe … Where am i?" asked Gohan waking up from his slumber looking at the trio with puffed eyes. Videl smiled at the cute gesture as she yanked her hand off his back realizing where it had been.

'Brrrrrrnnnggggg' rang the bell indicating the end of class. The class cleared their mind of the unconscious teacher at the corner of the room, moving on to their next class.

Gohan wiped his eyes on his sleeves and turned to face a laughing trio. "What happened?" he yawned as the trio's laughter intensified. Chuckling, they dragged the clueless demi-Saiyan to their next class.

**Lunch**

A gentle breeze made Gohan's hair swindle as he rested his back against a nearby tree. The gang of four had decided to eat outside for a change. The gang had just finished their lunch and were engaged in small-talk.

Small talk consisted of Erasa asking questions with the others, mostly Gohan answering them.

"So Gohan, do you practice Martial Arts" asked Videl curious at how good his reflex had been.

"A little" replied Gohan nervously, doing the Son Grin TM.

"ookay" said Videl uncertainty in her voice. 'No one can have that good of a reflex without intense training' thought Videl.

"C'mon Videl, how do you expect brains to be brawn" asked Sharpener. "No offense man, but you seriously don't look as though you can fight" added Sharpener turning to Gohan

"Look who's talking" said Videl earning a Chuckle from Gohan.

A few minutes passed with Sharpener cracking jokes... Until

"Oh ho …. This can't be good" said Sharpener suddenly panic evident in his voice.

Videl followed his gaze to a tall boy with flaming red hair. He had a pair of gold earrings on either ear and wore a sleeveless black tank top showing off his muscles. He was accompanied by two other brainless jocks.

"Frank" whispered Videl a cent percent sure they were walking in their direction.

"Who?" asked Gohan jumping up from his slumber.

Videl turned to Erasa giving the blonde girl a curt nod.

"Gohan sweetie, what do you say we get some desert" chirped Erasa dragging an eager demi-Saiyan towards the lunch hall.

"Hey guys aren't you coming?" asked Gohan seeing Videl and Sharpener stand still.

"Why don't you go ahead with Erasa, Gohan. We'll join you" said Videl forcing a smile as the demi-Saiyan let himself be dragged by the blonde.

Seeing Franks eyeing Gohan and Erasa leave their spot under the tree Videl started walking briskly in the opposite direction with Sharpener behind her, noting with satisfaction Frank's attention snap back to her.

The duo swiftly made their way across OSH's field and towards the Chemistry lab hoping that a few teachers would be present, in front of whom Frank was powerless.

Videl looked back to find the jocks pick up their pace to a slow run. She nodded to Sharpener and the duo took off at their max speed towards the lab.

The duo entered the block and Sharpener made a move for the lab only to be held back by Videl.

She nodded towards an empty classroom and the duo stealthily sneaked inside closing the door behind them.

They heard footsteps after a few seconds followed by some muffled talking.

The duo supressed a scream when Frank banged the door of the classroom they were hiding in.

Videl head a distinct "Damn, that Satan got way" from Frank and curled her fists in anger.

A few minutes later the jocks walked away making the duo release a breath they had held unknowingly.

**OSH-4:00-P.M**

A wondrous laughter echoed through the empty halls of OSH as two blondes and ravens chatted away.

The last class, physics had ended early and the gang had had a free period to end the day which had been spent on the roof getting to the know the new member of their group Gohan well.

The gang walked outside the schools main entrance with Gohan happily munching a chocolate bar given to him by Videl.

The joy in the air was short lived when a huge bang echoed throughout the road making the teens snap out of their cheery mood.

"Wha... What was that?" squeaked Erasa with a frightened look on her face.

"Holy shit, that sounded like a bomb" exclaimed Sharpener, his eyes bulged to the size of a baseball.

Any further speech was cut off by the sound of bullets and the the screams that echoed from the ad scant road.

"Guys get home, Now" yelled Videl authoritatively surprising Gohan.

Erasa and Sharpener nodded at the raven haired youth and bid their goodbyes to Gohan before taking off in Sharpener's ride.

Gohan blinked stupidly at Videl, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Videl slapped her head before shoving him in the direction of the Bus-stand.

She bid him a quick goodbye before taking off in the direction of gunfire.

'I wonder why Videl's running off towards the explosion. Its not safe ... Hmmm ... This means that the World Savior needs to make an entrance' thought Gohan running into a nearby alleyway to take off.

**Guys I am terribly sorry for the late update (Especially to Kakkarot). I was busy this week with exams and I know that this isn't a great chapter. I didn't have time to put forth a few events I had planned. I didn't feel contempt in publishing it, but … I promise to have a good one by Wednesday as I have the full of next week except Tuesday off from school.**

**Until Then TC. **


	8. A Day at School - 1

**Hey Guys, Here's the Chapter I promised, Its Wednesday right. I think I have done well in this particular Chapter, but …. Hey … you know what, I'll leave you guys to Review. **

_**P.S**_** - Am expecting a lot of reviews**

**A Day at School - 1**

**Gold City**

"BOOOM". The ground shook violently with the people of Gold City running in all directions. The mall was in chaos to say the least.

Golden mall was close to OSH, by just about two miles, considering how big Gold City was. The loud explosion caused by an unknown source sent tremors through the nearby area scaring people out of their skin.

Within all the people running away from the mall, a petite, hooded figure was making its way towards the mall, bumping into the feeing citizens of Gold City earning a few rude comments.

'Yes … almost there…. Just around the next corner' thought Videl as she made her way to Gold City's mall. Videl, unbeknownst to all except a blonde duo was a wild vigilante, though no one recognized her to be appearing for every crime in the city.

Nah, the cops were too dumb for that and not the same reporter went to investigate every accident. Furthermore she got a chance only thrice every two weeks, or six if she was lucky.

She had wanted to become a police officer, hell, how thrilled she had been at the thought of protecting people. Even her father had promised her when she was thirteen that he would recommend her to be a part of the police squad once she turned 18.

He had told her that she would be the crime-fighter of Satan City, but no that was back when it was Satan City, now it was Gold City, where the name Satan was a disgrace. Things had changed; the tides had turned, now.

**With Gohan**

'I sure heard that' thought Gohan as he ran towards the alleyway nearby even more agitated that a second explosion had been heard even before he could take off towards the crime scene.

He ran into the deserted alley, his head doing a complete 360 to make sure no one was around, before he vanished, only to reappear on top of a tall building he had spotted earlier.

From his point of view Gohan could see Gold City mall in all its glory standing proudly in the center of the city. He vaguely saw the flames at the bottom of the mall before taking off towards the scene.

In a flash, Golden flames surrounded his body as he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. He made it to the scene of the crime in less than 30 seconds.

'Another bunch of crooks, this never ends' thought Gohan as he watched the so called crooks shout out their demands to the only police officer brave enough to approach them, pointing their guns at a few hostages huddled together at the center.

There were nine men in total each wearing a ski mask, with four pointing their gun directly at the head of the hostages with another four more men covering their backs.

A stout man, with a pretty strong ki for a Human, heavily armed with many guns was making mockery out of the cowering police, whom Gohan assumed to be the boss.

Making a quick simulation in his mind, Gohan flew towards the crime scene, too fast for the normal eye to trace. He took down two of the men holding their guns towards the hostages with swift chops to the backs of their neck.

The sound of two thumps issued a second later as the remaining criminal's turned only for Gohan to reappear behind the other two men pointing their guns at the hostages.

He floored them both with a few quick punches to the gut. He saw the remaining four men raise their gun towards the hostages.

Thinking quickly Gohan sent a weak invisible wave of ki up to 20 meters around him shattering the weapons of his enimies including their ski-masks and pushing them a good 10 feet away.

With no bullets to worry about, it took Gohan less than 10 seconds to completely render the remaining criminals unconscious.

He nodded to a nearby cop before vanishing into thin air. He reappeared on top of the mall and sensed Videl's ki dash into the crime scene. He recognized her distinct blue hoodie in the crowd of people surrounding the unconscious robbers.

'I hope my Public stunt as the World Savior reduces the crime rate' thought Gohan, blasting off towards the 439 Mountain Area.

With Videl

'Woaahhh … the criminals are all arrested' was the first thought that entered Videl's mind a she took in the crime scene. She looked around to find the crowd cheering or more like screaming their lungs out.

Pulling her hoodie a bit more, covering her face Videl made her way towards an old man nearby who appeared to be tired of cheering.

"Ummm …. Sir what happened here?" asked Videl in a casual tone.

The man's face lit up as he exclaimed "You mean, you don't now … You see little girl, the World Savior just made an appearance here, and took care of the baddies."

That was all Videl could get out of the man before he went on blabbering about his youth …..

She opted to ask someone else as she searched the crowd. She saw a cop shove the criminals into the police van with a sigh.

'Perfect' thought Videl running up to the man.

A few minutes later Videl sighed and slowly trotted away towards home, disappointed that she had missed the action, especially after the cops' description of the action.

'But I did see him this morning ... Geez I forgot to tell the others that' Videl thought knowing that it was good that the World Savior had showed up, as it would impart fear in the criminals of Gold City.

'I wonder where he lives …the World Savior' were the thoughts of Videl as she ran home as she always did.

**Mt Paozu**

Gohan landed in front of his house only sneeze loudly making some nearby animals to scatter. He wiped his nose only to be tackled to the ground by Goten. He smiles at his little buddy who gave him a toothy grin …..

The rest of the evening passed on for Gohan same as always, which included playing with Goten.

He went to bed thinking of school the next day, and the adventures to face as a normal teenager.

**The Next Day**

Gohan, full of energy after a good night's sleep landed on the roof of OSH. 'Gosh, am fifteen minutes early' he thought casually walking towards his locker. He took three stairs down to get to the second floor and entered an almost deserted corridor.

He turned around second corner along the corridor where his locker was, only to come face to face with the boy he had seen at lunch yesterday.

'Hmmmm .. If I remember correctly this guy's name is Frank, must be a friend of Videl's' thought Gohan as he grinned widely at the said boy whilst walking past him only to get a scowl in return.

'Why scowl …' before Gohan could finish his thoughts he dodged a punch that came from behind by tilting his head to the side.

He turned around to face a scowling Frank, offended that the boy had intended to hurt him.

"What?" asked Gohan as Frank curled his fist once more preparing to strike.

"Never grin at me with that puppy dog look nerd-boy, it's frustrating" he said in a threatening tone.

Gohan fearlessly stared at his curled fist wearing a neutral expression on his face, though he was cracking up on the inside at the thought of boy in front of him causing him pain.

'No, I can't lay a finger on him … mom will kill me' Gohan thought contemplating the best course of action.

"Hey Frank, our target's here" yelled an urgent voice which Gohan traced to one of the boys he had seen with Frank during lunch the previous day.

Gohan turned his gaze back to Frank when said boy threatened "You're lucky that I have some other ass to kick today nerd-boy, but you won't be next time".

Frank gave Gohan what Vegeta would struggle to identify as a glare before running off with his fellow jock.

Gohan shook his head and walked towards his locker to get the necessary things for his first period, Chemistry.

**With Videl**

Videl glided along the halls of OSH at top speed. She swapped things at her locker before dashing into her the class for her first period Chemistry.

Videl made it a habit to be a good ten minutes early to Chemistry class as her Chemistry teacher was a totally against the name Satan.

Most of the teachers at OSH were well educated and had a more mature, broader point of view. They knew that her dad had lied to the entire world, which was a grave mistake, no treachery… But they knew that everyone deserved a second chance.

Few teachers held a grudge against her father, and thus a small portion towards her but still sympathized that she had to go through a hell a lot of pressure as a teenager, the age at which she should be having the time of her life.

She had noticed that even though that the teachers had never showed it openly, they had indirectly made it clear to her that they would not judge her based on her father.

When she had made up her mind to achieve something in life, not in martial arts, but rather in brains to lift herself and her father out of the trench they had fallen into, she had literally had *** with the books, sending her grades soaring. For this she had received appreciating nods and pats on the back, oblivious to the student body.

She appreciated these small gestures from the teachers and they meant a lot to her.

However there was always Mr. Runt, their Chemistry teacher to ruin the day. Being a fan of Martial Arts, Mr. Runt was one of the buffest teachers on OSH. Being a fan of Martial Arts indirectly meant Anti-Satan, or a community member of the Nexus.

Mr. Runt was one of those guys who wasted away their weekends abusing her father online, though Videl had no clue as to how that pleasured him. He also donated huge amounts of money to the Nexus in the name of promoting Martial Arts.

Every one made mistakes whether it be big or small, and her father made his …. No she was not trying to justify her father's actions … but to justify her point that he didn't deserve what he got as a consequence of a single action.

She knew that though her father kept a smiling face in front of her, soothing her worries from time to time, attending her need, the guilt that his mistake had caused him to lose not only his but also his daughter's life was taking its toll on the old man.

She had thought that her father had gotten over his guilt after having a tender conversation with his daughter, but his mumblings during sleep spoke otherwise.

She had to achieve something, to bring back hope into her father's life and hers. No she wouldn't let her father down, not in a million years.

Videl opened her eyes after a brief flashback of how school had turned out.

She thought about her friends Erasa, Sharpener who had stayed with her through all her difficulties since and before the Cell-Games. They stuck with her even after her father's exposal, a time when she had thought that fallen into a hole she could never climb out of.

They threw her a rope which showed her that she had to move on, that she had to adapt to the changes. Her experiences molded her into what she was today, and she was damn proud of it.

Lastly it was Gohan who had made her like coming to school in just two days, something her former two friends had been unsuccessful at, hell she would do anything for those three, Gohan too, though she barely knew him for two days.

Boy she sure needed his company. She couldn't imagine herself being happier before Gohan's entry into OSH. She couldn't help but smile as the mental picture of his face drifted into her mind.

Square jaws with a prominent cheekbone, his tasty lips always curved into a small smile, gravity defying spiky black hair that towered vertically over his head though there wasn't even a trace of gel, and most of all those onyx eyes that glimmered with innocence but held maturity far beyond his years and a sense of pride that no one could rival.

'One can never forget Gohan's face' thought Videl as she entered the classroom her eyes searching for the demi-Saiyan, her lips curving into a small smile on her eyes finding its target.

**Chemistry Class**

Videl walked up to the demi-Saiyan to see his face scrunched up in concentration.

Videl giggled before startling Gohan out of his thoughts by wishing "Hey Gohan" with a smile.

Said boy looked up to see Videl and his face broke into a smile as he wished her back.

"So, what is it that has you all the worked up Gohan" asked Videl.

"Nothing much Videl, just ... Thinking, about stuff" said Gohan going back into his thoughtful demeanour.

"So by stuff, you mean that you don't want to tell me what 's bothering you" asked Videl testily faking a pout.

"No No No ... Its nothing like that Videl, please don't misunderstand me ... But its just that ..." stopped Gohan with a faraway look on his face.

"Just what ... " Videl pressed on wanting him to continue.

"It's just that ... I ... He ... Videl, I don't understand how things work in high school" he mumbled with an embarrassed expression on his face.

Videl chuckled before saying "Gohan, I have been in a public school since first grade, and even I find it hard to figure out how it works. It's ... It's ... Complicated" finished Videl for the lack of words.

"How" asked Gohan, a curious look set on his features as though she were explaining a Physics equation.

She smiled at the naive boy in front of her, and was about to proceed but was interrupted by the entry of the blonde's.

"We will talk talk about this later, alright" said Videl as Gohan nodded vigorously before bracing himself to face the gossip wrath of one of the blondes called Erasa.

Erasa made her usual bubbly entrance making Gohan wonder if the girl could ever go a day without talking.

"So, Erasa, what is it that you're bursting to tell us … hmmm?" asked Videl knowing that the blonde had more up her sleeve than gossip.

"What would it be, other than the World Savior's appearance yesterday" said Sharpener as though it were the obvious fact in the world, surprising Gohan.

"Ya, I know, I went to the crime scene a tad two seconds late." Said Videl ruefully as Erasa squealed wanting to know the full details.

So Videl told the bubbly blonde how their Savior had taken down the criminals in less than ten seconds.

"Wow, talk about speed" said Sharpener wondering how a person could move that fast.

"But, I still don't get how you got to know this Vi," butted in Erasa as Videl simply waved her hand claiming that she asked the nearby reporters.

Gohan kept quiet during the entire conversation knowing that if he joined in, his inability to tell lies may turn him in causing his privacy.

"Man ... I wish I could meet the Savior, the last time I saw him was at the Carnival … and he was sooo hot!" exclaimed Erasa with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sharpener and Videl shook their heads, seeing the state their friend was in as Gohan fought violently against the blush that threatened to fill his face.

Videl suddenly remembering her seeing the Savior the previous morning relayed the incident to her friends earning envied look's from Erasa.

Gohan too was surprised to find out that Videl had spotted him.

"What was he wearing" asked Erasa making Gohan wish that he were someplace else.

Videl put a finger to her chin, deep in thought as Gohan squirmed in his seat like a snail.

"Guess I couldn't see" said Videl shrugging disappointing the blonde's and making Gohan let out a breath he had been holding.

"It was due to that ... that … golden .. aura .. yea … aura that was around him" said Videl thinking hard to recall a mental image.

"Hmmm … I wonder what he would be doing right this instant?" said Erasa suddenly making Gohan sweat bullets.

"Picking berries" said Videl sarcastically earning a chuckle from Erasa.

"I think that he would be training … you know to protect the world from the next threat" said Sharpener with proud look on his face due to the fact that he had used his brains.

Gohan felt his cheeks light up like a fire engine from the embarrassment he was facing. He already knew that he was the definition of 'Slacker' in Vegeta's dictionary and Sharpener's words added fuel to his thoughts.

'No ... I will Train from today, humph... Even if it's only for a short while' thought Gohan making up his mind. He knew that he couldn't let Earth in the hands of the Saiyan Prince should it face a new threat.

While he had been busy thinking of his duties, he hadn't noticed that the nearby three pairs of eyes had turned towards him.

"Wow, Gohan's awfully silent today" said Erasa with a wink as Gohan blushed a bit.

"What's on your mind cutie" she cooed making Videl and Sharpener chuckle.

However before Gohan could reply, the bell rang indicating the beginning of class as the students rushed to their seats not wanting to get on the bad side of Mr. Runt at the beginning of the day.

The teacher, Mr. Runt walked mechanically to his chair observing the class, a foul look on his face that sent shivers down the student's spine.

Instead of sitting down, he walked towards the board writing "ISOMERISM" in big bold letters.

Half an hour seemed to pass away with the students strictly restricting themselves from falling asleep, but some were beginning to lose their will.

Gohan's mouth ached after stifling his 20th yawn. His eyes were puffy red and his pleaded for closure.

Gohan noticed Videl listening to the teacher, taking notes vigorously without a hint of boredom. 'She's determined' he thought noticing her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

He saw Erasa listen to the teacher with a bored look, not bothering to take notes and Sharpener holding onto his eyelids with both hands in an attempt to stay awake.

Gohan's thought slowly drifted out of class to Training, Goten, Vegeta, his dad …..

The teacher noticed Gohan dreaming with a raised eyebrow. 'And they call him as the GEM of OSH' he thought making his way briskly towards the slacker.

The class woke up happy to see some action. He walked up to said boy and tapped Gohan's desk loudly startling the demi-Saiyan out of his thoughts.

"What ... Where ... Yikes … ummm …" rambled Gohan like a drunkard as the teacher removed is glasses that were perched on his nose.

"I didn't expect this from you Son" said Mr. Runt in a matter of factly voice.

Gohan stuttered a 'Sorry' only for the feared Chemistry teacher to ramble how irresponsible the current generation was.

"Now, it wouldn't be nice to leave it at this, right" asked Mr. Runt before walking back towards the board saying "Detention Gohan, and ... Videl" with a pleasured smile.

A few snickers arose from Frank and his gang at the mention of Videl.

Gohan stood up shooting Videl a confused look before he addressed the teacher ignoring her requests.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I can assure you Videl had nothing to do with my lack of attention. So please, I don't think that she should be punished" said Gohan surprising the student body.

Everyone knew what happened if you questioned Mr. Runts decisions, and the new-bie was definitely going to learn it.

Mr. Runt stopped in his tracts towards the board and turned around with a calm look on his face, one that the students knew all too well.

"Mr. Son, you along with Ms. Videl will spend two hours after school wheather you like it or not in helping clean the Chemistry lab apparatus starting from today till the end of this week" said Mr. Runt in a calm voice.

He walked towards the board before saying "And as to answer your question, I think it was Videl's fault for not alerting you to pay attention in my class, as she seems to find herself in a good spot on seeing others in a bad one".

A snicker arose from Frank and some of his jocks that Mr. Runt ignored angering Gohan.

Gohan opened his mouth to retort but was pulled down to his seat by Erasa, who shook her head. He saw Videl shoot him a weak smile making him wonder, why Mr. Runt seemed to hate her.

**Guys, how's the Chapter, Review please. I successfully hit the 20,000 mark for my story. By the way I felt that Chapter 7 was a bit unsuccessful, that is in my opinion, so I put a little more work into this Chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Until Next Time …**


	9. A Day At School - 2

**A Day at School – 2**

**Lunch**

'60 seconds more …. 30... 20... 10 ...' Gohan's face lit up despite his sensitive hearing at the sound of the loud bell signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch.

Shoving his books into his bag he eagerly pulled out his lunch capsule looking expectantly at his friends to follow him.

The blondes shook their head as Videl giggled at the demi-Saiyan's eagerness to eat, but nonetheless, they followed him outside to their usual spot in the field.

Fifteen minutes later Gohan packed his now empty food capsule as his friends munched away on their lunches at typical human pace with Erasa's gossip providing the background tune.

"So Videl, how come Mr. Runt gave you detention" asked Gohan interrupting Erasa making her pout.

"Ummm .. Let's just say that he and my father aren't the best of friends" replied Videl framing her words carefully.

"Oh …" exclaimed Gohan, partially understanding his Chemistry teacher's rude behavior.

"Don't worry about that old codger, he's digging his own grave if ya ask me" said Sharpener making it clear that he despised the old man.

"Is he like this to everyone?" asked Gohan as the other three chuckled.

"No … only to those he despises" said Erasa in a matter of factly tone.

Videl sensing the awkwardness in the air decided to change the subject. "So Gohan, you know all about us, why don't you tell us a bit more about you" she said brightening the atmosphere a bit.

"About me, well, I basically live with my mom and little brother. I was homeschooled my entire life. I study most of the time and the rest I spend with my brother. My mother wants me to be a scholar for as long as I can remember" said Gohan making the trio burst into chuckles.

"What?" asked Gohan indignantly making the three chuckle even more.

"Man, Brains, a five year old would have a better speech than that. For someone so smart you need to really develop some social skills" said Sharpener.

"You have a brother do you" asked Erasa as Gohan nodded shyly pulling out his wallet for the picture of his brother.

"His name's Goten" he said handing the picture to Erasa as she squealed on locking her eyes on the picture of a 7 year old boy grinning widely from the photo.

"Gohan, he's adorable" said Erasa as Videl and Sharpener leaned to get a look.

'He's so cute ... wait where have I seen this face before' thought Videl recalling seeing the same face someplace else.

Erasa returned the photo as Gohan slipped it back into his wallet.

"So do you guys have any siblings?" asked Gohan.

"Ya.. I have a younger brother called Max, Sharpener has an older sister called Elisa and Videl is an only child" said Erasa answering Gohan's question before the other two could open their mouth making Sharpener scowl at her.

The gang got up from their spot and started towards the classroom for their next hour of class.

On reaching the Class the gang sat down at their respective seats with the girls in the middle between the boys, only now that Erasa opted to sit near Sharpener.

"What do we have for the rest of the day" asked Sharpener lazily as he threw his head on the desk in front of him.

"We have Math now, followed by an hour of Chemistry and P.E after that" said Videl checking her schedule.

"I hate Math" whined Erasa as she too plopped on the desk next to Sharpener.

'Hmmm ... it sure is a lazy afternoon' thought Videl watching Gohan draw the picture of some scenery.

**An Hour Later**

" ….. And that's how you solve the problems under type two" finished the Math teacher Mr. Bourbon. He sweat dropped on seeing the student body's reaction.

'Hmmm ... only Videl seems attentive, even that punk Gohan is dreaming, and yet all they do is harass her' he thought ruefully.

'Guess I'll save the surprise and give them the announcement, I have only a few more minutes' he thought clearing his throat to get the so called student's attention.

"Class, this is all for today. However before I leave you, I have an announcement from the principal" he said gaining the attention of all the punks, something he hadn't been able to do with his math lectures.

"Now as you all know, the funds for OSH come directly from The Nexus clubs from around the world. From this year forth the Nexus has initiated a program to educate the future citizens of Gold City, you... in the vast ocean of Martial Arts" said Mr. Bourbon with smirk on seeing the student's excited expression.

"The training program will last for a week and you will be graded for your performance there and it will be added to your P.E grades. Since you all would be exhausted after a week of training under the most gifted Martial Artists, who are even comparable to our Savior ….. The principal has planned for a day out at the beach" he said as the jocks jumped at being trained by some of the best in the world.

"The field trip will last from next Monday till Saturday, i.e. till we return from the beach. I expect the permission forms, which will be distributed by the end of the day to be submitted by tomorrow, i.e. if you wish to come. That will be all, Thank you" finished the proud Math teacher before he exited the class.

Videl sighed at the thought of going to her dad's rival's dojo. 'What did I do to deserve this' she thought ruefully.

"Hmmm ... guys if they are grading this, then why do we have to get a permission slip signed" asked Gohan breaking Videl out of her thoughts.

"It's not a permission slip Gohan, it's one of those forms that states that the teachers are not responsible if you get hurt in their training ….. That kind of thing" said Videl.

"Screw Martial Arts, what do you guys have to say about going to the mall ..." said Erasa with a dreamy look on her face.

"NO" yelled both Videl and Sharpener at the same time making Gohan wince due to his sensitive hearing.

Erasa pouted and turned to Gohan … "Gohan cutie, you'll take me shopping won't you.." pleaded Erasa with a puppy dog look knowing that if she took out the demi-Saiyan the battle was won .. in any case.

"Suu ..uu..re Erasa" Gohan replied not able to resist the teary eyed teenager despite Videl and Sharpener waving their hands frantically behind Erasa.

Videl scowled as Sharpner banged his fist on the table. Erasa squealed in delight but quieted down as she saw Mr. Runt enter their class.

**After School**

The gang of four was standing outside class having a little chat. Chemistry with Mr. Runt had gone along well without much of a scene. Just before taking his leave he had reminded the ravens of their detention.

"So that's settled. I'll go and get ready while you guys have fun. Meet me at the gate at 5:00 sharp" chirped Erasa before skipping away.

"What are you going to do Sharp" asked Videl.

"I'll just tag along around school, you know go watch football" said Sharpener before he bid goodbye and ran off leaving the ravens to themselves.

"Shall we?" asked Videl as she and Gohan started walking slowly towards the Chem lab.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" asked Videl trying to revive the conversation from morning.

"About what?" asked Gohan dumbly.

'Sigh' "About being new, what is highschool, morning conversation we had ... huh?" asked Videl with a playful grin adoring her features.

"Oh ya ... About that ... you said it was complicated. How?" asked Gohan.

'I'll cut the chase' "Gohan, who's your crush" asked Videl making Gohan blush furiously.

"Wha … Cr .. What Cru..sh?' stuttered Gohan as Videl suppressed a chuckle.

"Ok ... Let me put it this way ... is there a girl whom you feel attracted to" she asked making Gohan's cheek turn a light shade of pink.

"Yes" he mumbled shyly.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell who it is, but would you want to gain her attention, would you want to get to know her, would you want her to notice you among all others" asked Videl observing his features.

He nodded his head with his eyes fixed down on the floor.

"How would you do that?" asked Videl glad that she had thought out this conversation beforehand.

The duo reached the Chemistry lab and Videl leaned on the door facing Gohan who was in front of her.

He thought deeply for a few seconds, fingers to the chin. He turned to her with a weak smile before saying "I don't know".

Videl sweat dropped at the boys' naivety. She got back up to see Mr. Runt, walk up to them with an evil smile.

"Evening, you will clean all the apparatus and refill the chemical's in their respective jars as punishment. Your detention will be over once you finish. Have fun" he said before continuing on towards the staffroom.

The duo entered the lab and found the lab attendant in a corner. She was a middle aged woman who appeared to be in her forties. She was sitting at her place reading a newspaper.

She looked up to see the duo and a shocked expression reached her faces. "Videl, it's just the beginning of school, and you have detention already" she screeched making Gohan cover his ears.

"You can thank Mr. **** for that, Mary, how have you been?" asked Videl.

"Oh I have been fine, though it would be better if Mr. Runt got to know the real you" said Mary as Videl chuckled though she on the inside she was being torn apart.

"Ya … that …"she mumbled as Mary finally noticed Gohan.

"Who's this young man Videl" she asked as Gohan took this as his cue before introducing himself.

"I am Gohan Mam, nice to meet you" he said politely astonishing the lady.

Videl giggled at the surprised look Mary's face, all previous thoughts pushed to a corner of her mind.

"Nice to meet you Gohan, I am Mary, Mary Robins" she said sweetly before instructing them on their work, reducing most it which she had offered to do for them.

**30 Minutes Later**

'Phew' thought Videl as finished filling the 10 beaker with potassium permanganate. 'Now all I have to do is move that damn acid' she thought lifting a mug full of conc. Sulphuric acid.

She started walking towards the other end of the lab. Finding her gloves to be a little slippery she placed the mug on a nearby shelf and tightened her gloves before taking the mug in her hands once more.

Halfway through, she saw Gohan lying down on the floor replacing the bottom cover of a burner. Making a mental note to deliver a playful kick she made her way over to him.

In her playfulness, she had forgotten to even her speed as she quickly glided along the floor towards the demi-Saiyan with a playful smirk.

Gohan looked up from under the table and grinned at her. She was almost there when she slipped over some water on the floor.

Videl saw the look on Gohan's face change from playful to serious as her eyes darted towards the acid which was in her hands.

Her eyes widened as she saw in slow motion the jar crash on Gohan's leg, its contents poring over his lower thigh.

She shut her eyes and looked away not wanting to see the mess. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of Gohan's leg.

Gohan just looked at the colorless liquid that had pored over his pant. He raised an eyebrow when it burned through his pants and reached his bare skin.

Getting a highly tickly sensation from his thighs he quickly used his bare hand to wipe the liquid away. 'Wonder what that was. Mom's going to kill me, it burnt my pant' thought Gohan.

His eyes suddenly shifted to Videl whom he found huddled on the floor near him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ummm ... Videl" he asked unsure of her actions.

He got up from his position on the ground and kneeled down next to her and said "Videl" yet again softly.

On hearing him nearer to her than before and the calmness of his voice forced Videl to pry her eyes open.

She quickly looked at his leg and was surprised that she couldn't spot a single scratch thought she could clearly see the blackened portion of his pant indicating that it had in fact spilled on him.

The apology in her mouth died down as she noticed his exposed toned thigh and quickly averted her eyes a tinge of pink in her eyes.

Gohan meanwhile was beginning to go crazy. 'Maybe I shouldn't have joined school. First she looks like she's going to cry, then she seems surprised and now she blushing' he thought.

Sighing, Gohan got up from his position near her and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up, her eyes never leaving his leg.

"Videl, what's the matter" asked Gohan concerned by her behavior.

"Hummm … its nothing Gohan, just thinking" she replied with a faraway look.

"Why don't you finish off replacing the next burner while I clean up this mess" Videl asked, hoping for him to agree.

Gohan let out a relieved sigh and gave her a small smile as he made his way to get more rubber linings as replacement.

As soon as he left Videl took off her gloves and threw them on the floor nearby. Knowing that it really was an acid, she barely touched the spilled liquid on the floor only to jerk her hand away on contact with the concentrated acid, a small burn forming at the tip of her finger.

She looked at the walking form of Gohan wide eyed for a few minutes before composing herself to clean the mess.

**Half An Hour Later**

Gohan was walking along with calm and collected Videl to the main exit.

"I hope Erasa's on time" said Videl in a lazy tone.

"For what?" asked Gohan.

"For What? … Gohan, were going to the mall, don't you remember" said Videl as Gohan remembered how Erasa had the same weapon his brother used on him.

"Oh yeah … I kind of forgot … but how can I go with these pants on" he asked indicating his burnt pants.

Videl kept quiet on the issue of the acid burning his pant and not his skin knowing that it would make him uncomfortable. She knew that he had a hell lot of secrets, the top of them being his commute.

She had witnessed firsthand his inability to lie and it was her conscience that was holding her back from using this to get the truth out of him, for it would be invading his personal space which was something people often forgot to take into account while addressing others.

"Good point" she said playing along, faking her suspicions.

"Hey guys" the duo heard a familiar voice from behind and turned to find Sharpener run up to them.

"Sheesh … what happened to pants Brains" asked Sharpener jerking his thumb at Gohan's thigh.

"I poured acid over his pants" said Videl quickly as Sharpener shook his head.

"Hmmmm you can't possibly go to the mall like this … wait …. I have an extra pair of pants in my P.E locker. You guys wait here, I'll go get it" said Sharpener sprinting off.

Videl sighed. 'Maybe I'll just ask him … No I can't, hell I barely know him for a few days. That's it, I'll wait for him to tell me' thought Videl

"Ummm … Videl …. You alright" asked Gohan, startling the raven haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh …No... I... Sorry … just spaced out' said Videl with another sigh.

"Ok … So how did you get used to school ... you know ... I mean how you got along with everyone" asked Gohan.

'Me ... get along with everyone … is he insane … damn if it wasn't that innocent look on his eyes I would've been sure that he was mocking me' thought Videl.

"I guess … I really don't know ... just ... you know get used to it" she tried.

"Oh ... so ... Ummm ... How exactly do you … you get a girl to notice you" Gohan mumbled shyly making Videl burst into a fit of giggles.

'You're doing it now' Videl though before replying "It's not something I can teach you Gohan, it's not something that works out by a procedure … it's something … that … that works out on its own. Just let life do its work, ok"

Gohan dumbly nodded at Videl's philosophy making the girl wonder how such an innocent boy could exist in this modern world. 'Maybe he time travelled to here from the past' she thought.

A series of loud footsteps made Gohan and Videl lock eyes with a panting blonde holding a pair of tracks in his hand with a victorious smile.

Gohan took it gratefully, thanking the blonde before heading off in the direction of the boy's bathroom.

A few minutes later Gohan emerged from the bathroom with his torn pant stuffed into his backpack and wearing Sharpeners blue tracks.

He went back to the gate to find Videl and Sharpener fussing over a girl whom he vaguely recognized as Erasa.

She was a wearing what was the most flirtatious dress that even the innocent Gohan could see. Sharpener had a bucket of drool overflowing from his mouth with Videl was shaking her head in disgust.

Gohan gulped and made his way to Erasa who waved jubilantly at him. He sighed and thought 'the female species, what an enigma' before greeting the blonde.

**Apologies for the Late Update. I wanted to make this chapter go till 5000 words, and publish it tomorrow, but didn't have the patience. So .. Enjoy, I'll have another Chap by Wednesday.**

**Until Next Time ….. **


	10. Her Savior

**Her Savior**

"Traffic", yep that something that was common in Gold City. Being the second most developed and technologically advanced city in the world second only to West City which was solely due to the existence of The Capsule Corporation, Traffic was common in Gold City.

Humans can't adapt to a change as quickly as Saiyan's do, but they adapted quite well with time. However a particular demi-Saiyan was currently suffering under the heavy traffic, especially on the road to the mall.

No, time wasn't Gohan's worry as he informed his mother in what was the longest phone call of his life; it was the damn loud horns that people kept blowing in order to show their annoyance. Hell, had it been Vegeta, the people along with their damned cars would've been blasted to New Namek and back, but nah, this is Goku's Son were talking about.

"Erasa, are we there yet" asked Gohan for the umpteenth time in fifteen minutes.

The blonde who was on the wheel and currently busy flirting with a guy on the adjacent car looked back at the demi-Saiyan a tad bit annoyed.

"Calm down Brains, we'll be there before you know it" said Sharpener sarcastically, indicating his impatience and throwing Erasa an annoyed look.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that the roads jammed. If you're so in a hurry, why don't you get your lazy butt off my car and walk" screeched Erasa at the other blonde before adding a "Just a few more minute's cutie" to Gohan.

'I can a feel a headache on its way' thought Videl leaning out of the window to see how far the road had been blocked.

Videl bit her lip in annoyance as she tucked her head back into the car. She saw Gohan holding his ears and Sharpener listening to some music from his iPod with Erasa busy flirting.

She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the demi-Saiyan sitting behind her, as she recalled a particular incident fresh in her memory from a few hours back.

She was yet to come up with a suitable explanation as to how he didn't have a single scratch on his skin after making bare contact with a concentrated acid which had reduced his pant to tatters.

It was … was … inhuman … to say to say the least. Maybe he was wearing... huh... Some kind of … huh … invisible protection … no … it was … bizarre.

Her hair whipped against her head as she acknowledged Erasa's car sped on indicating that the traffic had cleared,

The gang entered the mall after 15 minutes after parking Erasa's car as the parking had been full and they had had to park at the extreme and.

Gohan noticed Videl pull her hoodie over her head as soon as she had exited the car. He was surprised when the blondes showed no reaction to this action of hers. He shrugged it off and followed Erasa through the honeycomb of stores.

**An Hour Later**

Gohan watched in awe as Videl and Sharpener downed two bottles full of water at a speed more than half of his.

Videl panted heavily as though she had run for several miles while Sharpener hung his head on the table. Erasa was going through her shopping bags, which were quite a few.

The gang of four were currently in the Food Court where they had dragged the shopping crazed blonde after she had been outvoted against further shopping.

Gohan had found the shopping to be intense thought it was still not comparable to his moms and Bulma's, though he was sure Erasa could've have given them a run for their money had they not outvoted her.

The waiter came up to them all in smiles, particularly in Erasa's direction, eyeing her cleavage.

"What can I get you mam?" he asked in a cooing voice making Erasa's head snap in his direction.

The blonde shamelessly checked out the waiter, that everyone minus Gohan could make out what she was doing before placing her order flirtatiously.

Videl scrunched her nose in disgust behind her hoodie as Sharpener growled at the waiter.

When it was his turn, Gohan chose to order a simple sports drink knowing that he had to pay.

"So that's it, I guess" said Erasa all smiles, clutching her shopping bags as Videl paid the bill.

"That's it … is that all you have to say … you could clothe an entire African village with all the clothes you just bought" shot Sharpener as Erasa stuck out her tongue paving way for one of the blonde's daily bickering's.

"So …. Are they always like this" asked Gohan as he watched one of the many heated arguments he had witnessed between the blonde's since joining school.

Videl just smiled before saying, "Ya …. They care deeply for each other … can't you see it?"

Gohan shook his head as Videl chuckled.

"They're made for each other Gohan … no matter how much ever Erasa flirts, she loves Sharpener from the heart … a blind man could see it" she said having a go at the demi-Saiyan beside her.

Gohan pouted and looked away from the table, only see a couple lip lock each other at a nearby table, in spite of the presence of many people nearby.

Eyes going wide as saucers Gohan turned away to face the raven again with a faint blush on his cheek making the raven crack up.

"That's so gross" he said as Videl's laughter died down, only to be replaced by an understanding look.

"That won't look so gross, when you do it to the girl you love" said Videl winking, which made the innocent boy next to her blush even more.

"No am serious" she said her playful look gone.

"Is kissing the only way people express love?" asked a now not so naïve Gohan though his cheeks were still a slight tinge of pink.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Videl confused by the question.

You kiss people if you love them … expression of love … what the hell did that mean … expression …. It's not physics that much she knew … damn Gohan was disrupting her logic.

"Hmmm ... tell me Videl … Why do people kiss?" asked Gohan, his blush now completely gone.

"Ummm … because they love each other" tried Videl, though she knew that her answer was lame.

"Huh … No … I mean … geez lets drop this conversation" said Gohan not expecting such an … question.

"Drop the conversation … ya right … that's the same fate of every conversation I have had with you since morning" said Videl sarcastically.

Gohan hesitated a bit before saying in a low voice so that it well below Erasa and Sharpener's bickering, "No it's not that … hmmm … you know … most of the time I feel that … that … people kiss just for the sake of sexual pleasure … rather than ..."

Catching the boys drift, Videl thought about it for a few seconds before realizing what he actually meant.

She thought back a bit, having witnessed quite a lot of lip locks in the class by some of the jocks in front of everyone else. The jock and whoever the slut that kissed him had done it … done it … for pleasure ... letting their hormones loose … and mainly for the attention that came along with it.

She had firsthand witnessed two people kissing passionately and yet the next day either the guy or the girl going behind the others back, into another relationship just because the new guy or girl was a tad bit more stunning that day.

Maybe this generation as her father had suggested, did take things a bit hasty. She blushed a bit remembering how her father spoke highly of her mother, whom had been his first girlfriend and later wife.

A tiny part of her wished for her mother who had passed away a few months before the Cell-Games, but it was quickly pushed aside as the demi-Saiyan beside her waved a hand in front of her eyes.

'Guess I spaced out' thought Videl, before playing along with Gohan's now changed conversation of …. The Field Trip.

**Half An Hour Later**

By the time Gohan and Videl had started talking about their field trip, the blondes had finished their bickering with a small treaty. After a few more minutes the gang had gotten up from their table and started walking towards the exit.

It had been a long day for Gohan, he had fun, definitely, but little did he know that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

The peaceful chatter of the mall was interrupted by a loud "Aaaaa ..." followed by the rush of people away from the jewellery section.

Before Videl could even turn her head, a loud "Bang" echoed above the terrified screams of the people.

Gohan extended his ki senses in the direction of the bang and traced out a few weak ki's, around five, which stood calm unlike the ki's of the innocent people which though below the five was fluctuating rapidly indicating their state of panic.

Videl's urgent voice broke Gohan out of his thoughts, "Guys, get the hell out of here, I'll go see what I can do" before running off ahead.

Gohan was about to follow when he felt Erasa and Sharpener's hands on him dragging him towards the exit.

"C'mon Brains, We … got … to … get … out … of … here …" Sharpener said tugging at his shirt.

"C'mon Gohan" pleaded Erasa as Gohan got a picture of his surroundings.

"What about Videl?" he asked jerking himself out of the hands of the blonde's.

"She can take care of herself" yelled Sharpener over the screams as Erasa nodded her head vigorously, blinking away her tears.

Gohan took Erasa's hand in a sudden move, thrusting it into the blonde's hands, adding "Get her out, safely … I'll go get Videl" before running off in the direction of Videl's ki.

"No Shit … What the …" sweared Sharpener loudly at the disappearing figure of Gohan among the crowd.

'You better come out this one Brains' thought Sharpener tightening his hold on Erasa's hand, pulling her through the crowd.

**With Videl**

Videl ran through the oncoming crowd of people, shouldering a few out of her way. Reaching the jewelry section she saw four guys packing bags of what appeared to be the stolen goods.

Crouching low at the corner of the corridor that led to the jewelry store she sized up the men, who were a good 25 meters away. Two of them were loading the goods in some military bag, their guns resting against the wall nearby while the other two stood guard with rifles in their hands.

Just before she could jump in, the raven haired girl eyed the heavy ammunition that the guys carried. She felt a pang of fear in her chest. She may be strong on one to one combat, even four to one but … guns, no she wasn't bullet proof, heck she wasn't even wearing any armor.

'No, fear is the first element I have to conquer to achieve my goal ... Think Videl ... Only two of them have guns ... Yes, I'll take those two down first' she thought as she jumped out the instant she was sure that all four had their backs turned to her.

Pulling her hoodie a bit tighter around her head she sprinted faster than she thought she could, covering the 25 meters between her and the criminals in less than 3 seconds, making her way towards one of the armed thugs.

The guy she went for looked up at the last second from his crouched position on the floor only to receive a devastating kick from the raven to the side of his neck rendering him unconscious.

The other three turned to face the teenage crime fighter as they heard a loud thump in the background, their eyes snapping to their fallen comrade. The momentary distraction proved well in Videl's favor as she charged towards the other guy with the gun.

His eyes snapped back from his fallen comrade to Videl as he raised his firearm, … a tad bit late as the raven delivered a swift punch at his solar plexus making him fall to the floor much to the astonishment of the remaining two that a teenaged girl had taken down two of their comrades while the police had scampered away like rats.

Knowing that the girl was fast and that their own firearms were many feet away the thugs nodded to each other, agreeing for hand to hand combat with the girl.

**With Gohan**

The raven haired boy arrived arrived at the crime scene just in time to see Videl knock the last of the armed thugs down.

He noticed the remaining two crack their knuckles, advancing towards the raven haired petite girl who was a good head shorter than them.

Gohan smiled, or more likely smirked when his Ki senses told him otherwise, that though the two thugs had a lot more muscle, they were nothing that his friend couldn't handle.

Two minutes later, there were four thugs slumped on the floor of the mall, near the jewelry shop with a smirking Satan girl, now towering above them.

'Might as well say hi' thought Gohan as he ran up to the raven girl wearing the Son Grin TM.

"Nice going Videl …" he said surprising the girl with his appearance.

"Gohan … didn't I ask you to leave the place" yelled Videl angrily making the demi-Saiyan clutch his ears.

Gohan's face turned white as he saw the look on Videl's face, one he remembered from home. He felt as though he was looking into a replica of his mother's face.

'Gosh … I have never seen Videl this angry … maybe she'll pull out a frying pan' he thought taking a step back.

Videl however couldn't stay angry at the demi-Saiyan for long. The look he wore on his face after she had yelled at him, was outright ridiculously cute making her want to pinch his cheeks.

Not able to maintain her straight face and seeing the demi-Saiyan step back she sighed and walked up to him with a small sigh.

The demi-Saiyan sighed as well, in relief that his mother … no … Ummm ... Whatever that face Videl had was gone.

"Shall we move" asked Videl grabbing the demi-Saiyan's arm and walking towards the exit.

"What about them?" asked Gohan, not budging an inch and surprising Videl that she couldn't drag the boy.

"The cops will take care of them" she said as Gohan nodded following her only for the duo freeze in their tracks as they heard the monotonous sound of a Click … the reloading sound of a revolver.

Videl's head shot in the direction of the sound, as her eyes locked on with a revolver pointing at her from the store entrance, its holder who appeared to be a stout man wearing a ski-mask.

She saw four of the men she had beat up, lying on the floor unconscious, as she kicked herself mentally for not making sure that she had all the robbers.

"Well Well Well ... I must say that am damn impressed little girl. For a teenage brat you sure do pack some power … to take down four military trained soldiers … though they were only low class" the leader said, his voice raspy indicating that he was nervous.

Unconsciously she moved closer to Gohan as said boy did the same, scrutinizing the situation.

'Damn … he's a bit far away for my speed to be of any use … plus there's also Gohan … no no no … what do I do … Shit …" thought Videl, a slight trace of panic making its way onto her once smirking face a few seconds ago.

'Damn me for forgetting the fifth robber … How am I going to get out of this one without screaming my secrets to Videl … I bet Vegeta would laugh his head off If he ever got to know how careless I have been" thought Gohan, sweating bullets.

"Now … how about I pay you back Missy for messing up my plans" the criminal said moving closer to the duo, one of whom was stuck to the other.

"Boy, get lost … I am interested only in the girl" the guy yelled making Videl shiver at the thought of what he was going to do to her alone.

She was shocked however when Gohan didn't budge. She looked up at his face and saw a determined look on his features, a look she would never have come across the face of the soft, shy, naïve, and nerdy clothed boy.

"Gohan … go" she whispered trying to shove him but failed miserably.

The tense atmosphere was however broken by the loud sirens of the Cops arrival. Even behind the ski mask, Gohan could tell that the guy had visibly tensed up.

"That's it … DIE FOOLS" yelled the thug in his own panic as he fired his gun randomly.

Videl's eyed snapped shut as soon as she heard the loud bang intended to end her life. In one swift movement she felt herself being dragged into an embrace by a pair of arms into what must be Gohan's warm chest. She heard said boy utter a small sound of discomfort as though being bitten by an ant.

She stayed in this position for a few seconds before regaining sense that she hadn't been shot. Looking up she saw Gohan give her a neutral look. Peering out from his embrace she saw the thug sling the bag full of jewels over his head, making a run for it.

"Hey …" she yelled breaking out of the demi-Saiyans embrace, attempting to chase the guy, but stopped dead as her eyes caught sight of a red stain on Gohan's shirt.

Her eyes bulged to roughly the size of a tennis ball as she saw the strain travel from his upper arm till his lower arm, before dripping to the floor in big red drops … blood.

With tears welling in her eyes Videl locked eyes with the demi-Saiyan only to see said boy wear a neutral expression on his face.

**Gohan's POV**

'Don't shoot … C'mon … Shit … He shot' I thought.

'Videl is more important' I screamed in my mind, my secretive identity forgotten, pulling her towards myself with my back towards the oncoming bullet shielding her form any harm my Saiyan instincts kicking in.

Using my Ki I maneveured the bullet towards my left arm, speeding it up whilst pushing my own Ki down to almost zero, praying for the bullet to pierce my rock hard Saiyan skin.

I almost signed in relief when he smelt my blood, but restrained from doing so at the last moment, passing it off as a grunt of pain.

I sensed the panicked thug scampering off in fear of the cops as I let the the raven haired girl pry my protective arms off her.

She attempted to chase the thug down but stopped when she saw the red stain that my blood was creating on the white fabric of my shirt.

Not knowing how to react I stared at her with a blank expression my face. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the shocked expression she was wearing.

A chuckle that was threatening to escape his throat died down as he witnessed a big wet tear make its way down from the beautiful cerulean eyes of the raven haired girl before him, before hitting the floor below with a light thud.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Videl" shouted Gohan, not able to bare the tear faced sight of his ever so easy going, playful, kind, beautiful lady friend.

Said girl wiped her tears, before running up to the surprised demi-Saiyan by hugging him around the neck. She sobbed into his neck as he gently placed both of his arms on her back.

"It's alright Videl" he cooed as she released his neck, but grabbing his hand to examine his arm.

Thanks to his Saiyan origin, the wound had closed, and had already begun healing, all this happening under the white fabric of his shirt making it oblivious to the raven haired teenage girl.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered in a low tone making Gohan tense up, thinking hard for an answer.

"Uhhh … no … not really … not if I think about it" he said which was not exactly a lie. Even if he was a Saiyan he did feel pain, though he had more endurance.

"We better get you first aid" thought loud Videl as she pulled her hoodie once more over her head, which had come down somewhere along the fight.

Gohan clutched his arm, in order to make it seem as though he were in pain slowly making his way towards the raven when a girly scream ripped through the now deserted silent corridor of the mall.

The duo froze when they saw police troops enter the area with medics not too far behind them. They saw some of the cops carry the leader, his hands cuffed as he was thrashing about, swearing loudly.

Seeing the badges on their shirts, the medics rushed in not waiting for the cops signal as they tore Videl and Gohan apart to examine each one separately.

**Half An Hour Later**

Gohan was walking alongside Videl swinging his bandaged arm, whose hoodie was once again active. He was tempted to ask why she wore it whenever outside school but resisted from doing so. He knew that said girl must have a reason for doing so and he trusted her to tell him in time.

He chuckled all of a sudden earning a strange look from Videl, as he thought of the medics antics in getting a single bullet out of his arm. Due to his Saiyan heritage his wound had healed so fast that the bullet had been almost stuck inside.

The medics had been baffled as to how his wound could clot so fast and easily as most humans would have bled their 7 liters of life on the floor. Alas, they had been able to take it out with Gohan faking grunts of pain. They had bandaged his arm making him feel uncomfortable, barely able to feel his arm behind all the paper.

Videl had been a different case. He had seen from his corner, the medic's futile attempt to examine said girl who surprisingly was stubborn enough to not remove her hoodie throughout the entire process.

The medics would have declared her as brain damage had he not finished his so called first aid and gone to Videl's aid. Currently the duo was exiting the mall with Gohan wearing a small grin and Videl, a thoughtful expression carved on her beautiful features.

They had also been questioned by the cops of their presence and etc. he had remained quiet during the entire time, with Videl answering every dumb question put forth by the cops.

Videl, at the start of the interrogation had confessed that they had arrived to see four of the goons unconscious on the floor with the leader aiming his gun towards our duo, making it much easier on their … no her part as he could see that she was no fame obsessed person.

She had cleverly left the part of her fighting out of the story, instead narrating how he had risked his life to save her. She had also cunningly stated that the arrival of the police had scared the shit out of the man making him run. This statement not only shortened the interrogation for Gohan but also left a few proud cops to defend the city, forgetting to question how the criminals had been knocked out. Overall he was happy as to how things had turned out.

They made their way out of the crowd of media reporters surrounding the mall into a desolate lane leading them back to school.

A peaceful silence ensued between the pair as they walked silently towards their school, each enjoying the others company whilst nostalgic to their hug an hour ago, which was sure to play an important role for the change in things between them.

They reached the school gate, the exact spot from where the four friends patrted each day after bidding their goodbyes.

Videl stopped walking suddenly, turning to face the demi-Saiyan wearing a extremely thankful expression on her face.

He smiled making her feel at ease, as she always did around this mysterious, carefree ... cute boy.

"Thank you Gohan ... What you did for me today ... I ... I dont know how to repay you" she said, her mind searching for a proper word though she knew that she couldnt find a word in any language to describe how she was feeling at that instant.

"No Videl, I did what any friend would have done. I am a cent percent sure that you would have done th same for me" he said with a warm smile.

She felt a little bit of wetness at the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip to restrain doing what she was urging to do, in front of him.

Sensing her distress Gohan placed an arm on her shoulder whispering in the softest voice he could muster "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Videl nodded dumbly, too dazed to voice a reply. "C'mon, I'll walk you home" Gohan offered twirling her around.

Said girl snapped out of her stupor in one sudden movement, regaining her earlier confident self. She thought about how helpless she had been when the crook had pointed his gun at her.

"No problem Gohan, I can walk home by myself" she said, repenting her words immediately as her throat had been dry and get words had come out cold rather than grateful

"Oh ... Alright" she heard Gohan's disappointed voice.

"Gohan, I didn't mean to be harsh ... it's just that ... that i need some time to think" she confessed with a faraway look on her eyes.

"I have never been helpless like this before" she mumbled embarrassingly looking away, not meeting his eyes like she always did.

"It's alright. I understand, I expect you to be back to your old self by tomorrow" he said, his cheery demeanour returning in a flash.

"You can count on that" Videl tried, managing a weak smile.

"Then Goodbye, see you tomorrow ... can't wait for tomorrow" he replied before taking off in a light jog, carefully holding his bandaged hand to prevent it from swinging.

"Bye Gohan" Videl called after the demi-Saiyan's dissappearing form, a genuine smile slowly setting in on her features.

'That boy ... What am I going to do with him' she thought before starting to walk in the direction of her house, with the fact that Gohan had saved her life today overhelming in her mind as she wondered about the relationship she was going to have with that ever so kind, carefree ... smiling boy, Gohan ... **_Her Savior._**

**Nice Chap, I hope! Am expecting the review mark to cross a 100, which is, in the hands you my readers ... no friends. Actually, I have great plans for the field trip that I mentioned last Chap so you can definitely hope for some … fun … nah … amusement … hmmmm … entertainment ... whatsoever.**

**Plus, this is my longest chapter in this story so far, around 4000 words approx. Technically I want to be able to do a 8000 or a 7000 Chap, but I get this sudden damn urge to publish, that wrecks all my plans.**

**So For all those who read my story, I have just two words …**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ….**


End file.
